jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biała Tygrysiczka 104/Być wolnym to jedno mieć jeźdźca to drugie
To jest mój drugi blog i opowiada o innej historii Wikingów i Czkawki - Akcja toczy się gdy główni bohaterowie mają 15 lat - Na Berk od prawie zawsze tresuje się smoki - Czkawka nie ma nogi, Szczerbek lotki - Valki nie ma na Berk, a Stoik żyje - Na błędy ortograficzne nie zwracajcie uwagi - Przeczytałeś? Daj koma! - Pogróbiona czcionka info ode mnie - Nexty będą pojawiać się: pon-pt w godz 16-20, a weekendy w godz. 14-20, we wakacje i inne dni wolne najczęściej dwa razy dziennie Prolog // Perspektywa Czkawki // Jestem Czkawka Haddok, imię no cóż okropne wiem o tym. No ale co mam do gadania. Urodziłem i wychowałem się na wyspie Berk. Urodziłem się bez nogi. Inni ujeżdżają dzikie konie, a my Wandale smoki. Wszyscy mają swoje wierzchowce, oprócz mnie. Kiedyś, znaczy pięć lat temu spotkałem nocną furie. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, ale tak jak mówiłem działo się to pięć lat temu. W lesie zauważyłem coś ciemnego, w duszy liczyłem, że to nocna furia. Smok zbliżył się do strumyka, ale cały czas go nie zauważyłem podszłem bliżej i zobaczyłem ... gronkiela. Zawiodłem się. Przez całe życie marzyłem o spotkaniu nocnej furii. Aż tu nagle coś przeleciało nad moją głową. Było to czarniejsze niż noc. Dusza mi podpowiadała, że to ten smok. Wylądował w zatoczce i chyba się tam osiedlił. Chciałem go zobaczyć z bliska i chciałem go narysować. Smok był zajęty swoimi sprawami i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się zbliżam. Gdy byłem już bardzo blisko zauważyłem, że smok nie ma lewej lotki to było dziwnie, gdyż ja nie miałem lewej nogi. Nocna furia sie odwróciła i rykneła bardzo głośno na mnie. Lecz mnie nie zraniła. Postanowiłem wrócić do wioski i nikomu nic nie mówić. Nie wiem jak się z tamtąd wydostał ale jakoś uciekł. Codziennie chodzę tam bo myślę że tem smok tam będzie. Ale to się nigdy nie spełni, już nigdy go nie zobacze. // Perspektywa Szczebatka // Jestem Szczerbatek, mam bardzo nie dopasowane imię, bo wszystkie furie mają chowane zęby. Często się zastanawiałem czemu takie imię. Może bardzo późno nauczyłem się panować nad zębami, nigdy się nikogo nie spytałem. To jest Wyspa Nocy miejsce gdzie jest raj dla nocnych furii. Zaden Wiking tu nie dotarł. Jestem za bardzo ciekawskim smokiem i Wyspa Nocy to dla mnie za mało, doleciałem do wioski Berk. Spotkałem tam młodego Wikinga. Działo się to pięć lat temu. Latałem nad lasem nie opadal Berk. Zmęczyłem się, więc zleciałem na ziemię. Usłyszałem kroki. To nie były kroki smoka, tylko Wikinga. Nie był to może dorosły człowiek, ale dzieciak. Wystraszyłem się, nie wiedziałem co zrobić: uciekać czy atakować więc nic nie zrobiłem. Wiking podchodził do mnie wolno miał broń. Topur. Podszedł do mojego ogona i odciął mi lotkę. Był sprytny, wiedział że nie odlecę bez lotki, ale uciekłem. Nie patrzyłem na nic. Nagle byłem już w jakieś zatoczce. Zrobiłem się głodny wyłowiłem jedną rybę. Zdałem sobię sprawę, że człowiek się do mnie zbliża. Był to młody chłopak, podszedłem do niego i ryknąłem: - Wynocha z mojego terytorium!!! A on uciekł. Starałem się z tamtąd wydostać i w końcu udało mi się. Pobiegłem daleko od tamtego miejsca i zaszyłem się w jaskini, a opodal tego miejsca był potok, czyli też i ryby. Rozdział 1 '' // Narrator //'' '' Zapowiadał się zwyczajny dzień na Berk. Straszliwce skrzeczały na dachu domu wodza wyspy- Stoika Ważkiego. Skrzeki jak zwykle obudziły piętnastoletniego Czkawkę, który jak zawsze wyrwał się ze snu z nadzieją, że właśnie tego dnia znajdzie smoka idealnego. Usiadł na łóżku i próbował sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądał smok z jego snu. Praktycznie pamiętał wszystko: ''// Perspektywa Czkawki // Biegłem. Najpierw wybiegłem z domu. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to,że nikogo nie było na wyspie, ani mojego taty, Pyskacza, czy też słodkiej Astrid. Coś po prostu ciągło mnie do lasu. Przebiegłem przez wioskę i wkrótce znalazłem się w lesie, ale nadal biegłem. Stanąłem obok jakiegoś smoka i usiadłem na jego grzbiecie. Latałem na smoku, który był nie zwykle szybki. Długo trwał ten lot, mi to nie przeskadzało. Jednak wylądował smok w lesie. Coć zaczęło skrzeczeć i szybko się obudziłem. - Czkawka myśl jak wyglądał ten smok- mówiłewm sam do siebie Wstałem. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że ten gad był: - CZARNY- krzyknąłem uradowany - Synu co jest tak bardzo czarne, że tak ciebie uradowało- usłyszałem głos ojca, który naj widoczniej szedł po schodach do mojego pokoju Musiałem improwizować: - Węgiel, węgiel jest czarny- chwyciłem mój ołówek i pokazałem go z bliska tacie On za to patrzył na mnie zdumiony, pewnie się zastanawiał dlaczego jego madry syn zachwyca się czarnym węglem, lecz po krótkiej chwili odpowiedział: - Tak synu węgiel jest czarny. - No a pomyśl jak by to było gdyby węgiel był zielony- musiałem udawać głupiego, żeby ta rozmowa wyglądała choć trochę normalnie. - Pewnie nic by się nie zmieniło, gdyby węgiel był zielony, tragedia by była gdyby był różowy- wtedy ojciec zaśmiał się swoim grubym głosem. A, że ja nie zrozumiałem żartu ojca, jeżeli to w ogóle był żart, to prostu odszedł. " Uff nie dowiedział się, ale zaraz zaraz po co udawałem głupiego? skoro mogłem po prostu opowiedzieć co mi się przyśniło"- klepnąłem się ręką o czoło. Wróciłem do swoich nędznych obowiązków. Wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem się w strone lasu, a kąkretnie w stronę zatoczki. Oczywiście nikogo, ani niczego nie było. Wróciłem do wioski i jak zwykle poszedłem pomóc Pyskaczowi po drodzę napotkałem Śledzika, który niósł kosz z rybami do Sztukamięs. - Hejka Śledzik - Cześć Czkawka Znalazłem się w kużni i załorzyłem swój fartuch. Zobaczyłem twarz Pyskacza jak zawsze uśmiechniętą. - Jesteś już Czkawka, dzisiaj nie ma narazie nic do roboty- powiedział meżczyzna - Cześć, to znaczy, że mogę iść do domu? -Tak, to pa Czkawka - Pa Pyskacz Od razu skierowałem się do pokoju i zacząłem rysować. Rozdział 2 '' // Narrator //'' '' Jasne promienie zaczęły oświetlać wejście do jaskini w której mieszkał piętnastoletni smok, a kąkretnie nocna furia. Nagle smok otworzył szeroko oczy i zrozumiał, że nie jest w domu- na Wyspie Nocy. To była nudna rzeczywistość w której nie mógł nawet wzbić się w górę na kilka, kilkanaście metrów. Nocna furia przęciągła sie rozprostowując kości. Wyszedł z jaskini i skierował się w stronę potoku. // Perspektywa Szczerbatka //'' ''- Pewnie jak prawie zawsze nic nie złowię i znów będę głodny- wymamrotałem sam do siebie. Ten dzień prawdopodobnie nie jest wyjątkiem. Nie chciałem się poddawać, bo poddają się tylko słabi. Tak powtarzała mi mama, kiedy się uczyłem latać. Lecz udało mi się złowiłem rybę jestem naj lepszy. Za tą radość Thor mnie ukazał wypuściełem rybę z zębów. I chcałem spróbować raz jeszcze, ale i za tym razem nic. - Może czas spróbować, kierować się za zasadą " Do trzech razu sztuka"- znów wyszeptałem Ta zasada się popłaca. Będę częściej z niej kożystać. Tylko tym razem od razu ją zjadłem, żeby znowu mi nie wyleciała z pyszczka. Ah co za przyjemne uczucie mieć coś w brzuchu. Poszedłem szukać czegoś ciekawego. Nie do końca liczyłem, że coś znajdę ale może jednak... Przecież nie będę siedzieć sam w jaskini. Odeszłem od jaskini jakieś dwa kilometry. Spacerowałam, spacerowałem i szukałem i nic, wróciłem zawiedziony do domu. Byłem już przy samym wejściu, aż tu nagle coś żółtego mignęło mi przed oczami. To był Zenek, który był straszliwcem straszliwym, który miał wbite pazurki w rybę. - Zenek dokąd się śpieszysz?- spytałem - Muszę uciekać!- odpowiedział - Ale dokąd?! - Mam rybę! - To kurczę, przecież widzę! - Smok mnie goni muszę się ukryć! - Możesz u mnie w jaskini się ukryć - Naprawdę mogę?! - No nie tej, oczywiście, że możesz Straszliwiec szybko wleciał i zaszył się w ciemny kąt. Zakrył malutkimi skrzydełkami rybę. Stałem ku wejściu i wypatrywałem smoka, który chciał zabrać rybę mojemu przyjacielowi. To była fioletowa smoczyca śmiertnka zębacza Juna '(czyt. Dżuna). - O Szczerbatek- powiedziała Juna, próbując pokazać, że jest uradowana spotykając mnie, choć miała obrzydzenie w głosie. - Cześć Juna- odpowiedziałem z nie chęcią - Nie lubimy się, więc załatwię tą sprawę szybko. Widziałeś żółtego straszliwca z rybą?- powiedziała z mniejszą nie chęcią - Nie, nie widziałem - A co tam leży w kącie? - To? to zwykła podlina - Podzielisz się? - NIE!!! - krzyknąłem i zacząlem warczeć, a ona odeszła z uniesioną głową na znak focha - Dzięki stary! Dzięki stary - powiedział Zenek - Proszę stary- odpowiedziałem Rozdział 3 ''// Narrator //'' '' Zaczął się kolejny dzień na Berk. Pogoda był wręcz idealna na spędzanie czasu na dworze, bądź na dworze z rówieśnikami. Niestety nie dla Czkawki, minęły trzy dni od snu w którym pojawił się smok i okropna rozmowa o węglu z ojcem. Piętnastolatek miał trzy powody dlaczego nie wyszedł z domu: 1. Brak kumpli 2. Wszyscy by się z niego wyśmiewali 3. Wolał rozmyślać, że ma smoka i się zastanawić jak on wyglądał w jego śnie Nawet jakby Śledzik z nim wyszedł to później wszyscy by się ze Śledzika wyśmiewali, czyli głównie jeźdźcy smoków. Dla chudego chłopaka liczył się tylko smok. I więcej nic, prócz niego samego. // Perspektywa Czkawki //'' Jak fajnie było by mieć smoka całe caluśkie, godziny na smoku był spędzał. Czy to nad chmurami, w chmurach, czy też nawet na ziemi i tylko bieganie na ziemi, nie latanie mi by to wystarczyło. Od tamtego czasu pojawienia się smoka w moim śnie próbowałem wykombinować jaki to był gad. Może to był koszmar ponocnik, nie napewno nie, śmiertnik zębacz, nie, no wie wierzę to napewno był ten gronkiel. Ten którego spotkałem pięć lat temu w lesie. To też odpada, bo latałem szybko. Zębiróg nie bo ma dwie głowy. Moze to jakiś nowy gatunek, o którym nic a nic nie wiemy. Wziąłem ołówek i czystą kartkę. Czas do pracy. - Praca- krzyknąłem- na szczęście nikogo nie ma w domu Szybko popędziłem po schodach w dół i wyleciałam z domu jak torpeda. Biegłem do kuźni, bo mozliwe, iż Pyskacz potrzebuje pomocy. Szybko stanąłem. Zobaczyłem tych okropnych jeźdźców smoków. Tych, którzy kąpią się w chwale, bo oni odnajdują i oswajają nowe gatunki i myślą, że sa najlepsi. Myślałem, że mnie nie zauważą, myliłem się. - A któsz się tu chowa, czyż to nie nasza oferma bez smoka, ha ha ha- powidział złośliwie Sączysmark Wszyscy się śmiali ze mnie szczerym śmiechem, oprócz Śledzika. Biedny on Saczysmark zrozumiał, że jego to nie śmieszyło i od razu skumał, że grubszy chłopak mnie lubi. Kiedy szef bandy dawał wytyczne Śledzikowi ja zdążyłem uciec. - I co tchuż ucieka i tak cię dopadniemy- krzyknął złośliwiec Byłem już u Pyskacza, a on sam usłyszał groźbe Sączysmarka i rzekł: - Naśmiewają się z ciebie? - No oczywiście, bo tylko nie mam smoka. Ciekawe jak by to było gdyby on był na moim miejscu- odparłem Po chwili namysłu odpowiedziałem: - Ja może szukam smoka idealnego, a nie pierwszego lepszego jak on. Szukam smoka lojalnego, a nie takiego, który paży cię w tyłek, jak ten Sączysmarka. - Taka postawa mi odpowiada!- krzyknął uradowany Pyskacz Pracy nie było dużo, ale i tak chciałem zostać. Musieliśmy naprawić dwa siodła, a jedno popracować. Pyskacz miał więcej roboty, bo śmiertnikowi popsół się ząb. - Czkawka idź już do domu. Robi się późno- powiedział Pyskacz - No dobrze,pa - Pa Od razu jak przyszłem do domu, chciałem iść się położyc, lecz usłyszałem jak tata wchodzi do domu i chyba od razu poszedł spać. Postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Rozdział 4 Czarny gad wiercił się nie spokojnie. Spał i prawdopodobnie miał koszmar, który po kilku, kilkunastu minutach stał się przyjemny. Smok się ułożył w kuleczkę i spał dalej. Minęła godzina, a smok się wreście przebudził. Pamiętaj, że miał sen i, że był prawie wspaniały. Prubował przeanalizować go sobie w głowie. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Czekałem na coś. Byłem cierpliwy. To sobie stałem, to sobie siadałem. W końcu ktoś podszedł do mnie. Nie do końca pamiętałem jego wygląd. Był chłopakiem tego byłem pewien. Czułem, że był dla mnie czym w rodzaju przyjaciela, ufałem mu. Usiadł mi na grzbiecie i... i... WZLECIAŁEM w górę. Mogłem latać, latałem z nim bardzo długo. Było wspaniale.Lecz w końcu wylądowałem na ziemi, a chłopak uciekł w popłochu. - Nie, człowiek, nie uciekaj- krzyknąłem i zerwałem się na równe łapy Nie było nikogo. Rozejrzałem się i wyszłem z jaskini. Ujrzałem coś niezwykł... no nie nazwałbym to niezwykłe, ale to było na miarę spojrzenia na to. Wyszedłem cały z jamy i spojrzałem w górę. Leciały straszliwce straszliwe w szyku i to w bardzo różniący się sposób od ptaków: na samym początku leciał ich przywódca, był zielony. Później dwa, trzy, itd. Było ich sporo. Nie pięć tysięcy, nie trzysta, nie dwieście, nie jeden, nie dwa, ale sto. Sam kształ tego szyku wyglądał jak kwadrat z trójkątem na boku. Ciekawe czy tam jest Zenek. Byłem zapatrzony w lot małych smoków. - Ałć- krzyknąłem na całe gardło Coś we mnie udeżyło. To był ZENEK!!! - A wiesz co właśnie myślałem o tobie i już nigdy nie pomyśle!- powiedziałem - Oj, sorry śpieszę się!- odpowiedział - Dokąd, bo jak do innych straszliwców to pomyliłeś górę od ziemi! Nie obrazisz się na mnie jeżeli znów schowam się w twojej jaskini?- gdy to mówił zrobił wielkie psie oczy - Nie a czemu, znów Juna? - Nie, Kąsakieł, ciiii idzie! Zenek się schował .Nigdy bym mu nie odmówił i zawsze go obronie. Spodziewałem się takiej samej, lub podobnej rozmowy jak ostatnio. Myliłem się. Czerwono- zielony koszmar ponocnik ominął mnie jak i mój dom szerokim łukiem. - Poszedł już?- powiedział żółty smok - Dlaczego się chowałeś i dlaczego nie poleciałeś z tamtymi smokami?- spytałem - Chowałem się, bo zjadłem rybę Kąsakieła, a nie lecę z nimi, bi niewiem czy zauważyłeś, że zbliżają się Wikingowe święta Snoggletoga i smoki odlatują na wyspę. - To dlaczego ty nie odleciałeś -Bo nie mam partnerki - No ja też - Muszę lecieć, pa - Pa Rozdział 5 / / Czkawka // - Ooo, nasza fajtłapa w fartuszku- odparł złośliwie Smark - Co nam dzisiaj ugotujesz- dołączyła sie Szpadka - Co nam dziś... ej ja to miałem powiedzieć- Mieczyk chciał powiedzieć co Szpadka, ale wczesniej, nie udało mu się- Ej siora miej sie na baczności, bo mam zamiar ci przyfasolić... Bliźniaki w tym czasie zaczęły się bić, a zebrałem się na odwagę i odpowiedziałem: - Po pierwsze, ja tu nie gotuję tylko pomagam Pyskaczowi, a po drugie uważacie się za jeźdźców smoków? Bo jak tak to gdzie sa wasze smoki? Saczysmark zagwizdał, a reszta wydała z siebie smoczopodobne dźwięki. Zaczałem żałować, że powiedziałem. Znaczy to drugie, bo za nimi pojawiły się kolejno: gronkiel, śmiertnik zębacz, koszmar ponocnik i zębiróg zamkogłowy. Stały nad głowami swoich jeźdźców. Wszystkie oprócz gronkiela, który stał obok śledzika z racji na swój rozmar. Wtem przyszedł Pyskacz i powiedział: - Nie znecajcie się nad nim, idźcie się pobawcie dzieci! Oni odeszli ze smokami urażeni. Oprócz Śledzika, który się odwrócił i mi pomachał i ja zrobiłem to samo. - Wiesz co Czkawka jesteś dla mnie jak syn, więc mogę być z tobą szczery, prawda?- powiedział Pyskacz - No prawda...- odpowiedziałem, choć niepewnie - Może czas, abyś znalazłbyś sobie smoka. Nie mówię ci tylko z tego powodu, że wtedy oni by się z ciebie przestali naśmiewać, ale i z tego, że twoje życie byłoby lepsze. - Co jesteś taki jak inni! Smok, smok, smok. jeszcze nazwij mnie jak tamci!- krzyknąłem i zezłoszczony skierowałem się w stronę lasu Byłem już w lesie, ale nadal się nie zatrzymywałem. Chciałem odejść jak najdalej od wszystkiego żywego, ale cały czas wracały mi myśli, dlaczego oni tak mówia co jest takiego złego w nie posiadaniu smoka. - Oj Czkawka znajdź sobie smoka. Czkawkusiu zobacz ile na wyspie jest smoków. Czkawkuś chcesz pomocy w szukaniu smoka?- mówiłem słodkim głosem wszystkie cytaty, które mi przychodziły do głowy o znalezieni smoka Zatrzymałem się przy zatoczce, popatrzyłem na nią i odeszłem. Cały czas szłem prosto, ale w końcu musiałem przestać tak iść, bo był potok. Po lewej stronie zauwałyłem jaskinię i postanowiłem do niej wejść, ale w środku ktoś był. To była nocna furia. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Byłem przestraszony i zdziwiony, smok chyba odczuwał to samo. Zacząłem powoli się cofać, ale gad w tym samym czasie przybliżał sie niepewnie w moją stronę. Opadłem i przewaliłem się na plecy, patrzyłem na czarną furię, który był już bardzo blisko mnie. Podszedł do mnie. Oparł przednie łapy na moich ramionach i energicznie zaczął mnie wąchać. Otworzył mordkę i jego wnętrze zaczęło świecić, tak jakby chciał wypuścić plazmę. Jednak tego niezrobił. Uciekł, a ja miałem zamiar być sam, ale teraz chciałem być w wiosce wśród ludzi. Rozdział 6 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Uciekłem, oddaliłem się od tego chłopaka. Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedyś kogoś zabiję. Na szczęście stchurzyłem. Ten chłopak wydaję mi się jakoś znajomo. Coś mi podpowiada, iż to właśnie on. Ten którego spotkałem pięć lat temu. Wygląda przyjaźnie... - Co ja mówię? Człowiek i słowo przyjaźnie nawet do siebie nie pasują- powiedziałem sam do siebie i otrząsnąłem się Podeszłem do potoku, by złowić rybę i od razu mi się udało. Miałem farta. Wtem Zenek podleciał do mnie i powiedział: - Hej Szczerb, nie uwierzysz. W wiosce, tej jak jej tam było. Aha Berk... - No co?- spytałem - Tam się tresuje smoki!!! - Że co?! - No tak. Jak mi nie wierzysz to chodź ze mną i się samemu przekonaj, jeżeli mi nie wierzysz. - Nie no wierzę. A były tam jakieś smoki mojego gatunku? - Nie, niestety nie. Ale pociesz się tym, że jesteś ostatni z gatunku. Patrzyłem na niego z szeroko otwartymi zielonymi oczami. - No chyba jedyny na tej wyspie- oznajmił straszliwiec W tej chwili przypomniałem sobie, że na pewno na Wyspie Nocy są jakieś nocne furie. - A wracając to tematu wyspy, wszyscy tam mają smoki. Chyba tylko jedna osoba nie ma smoka, a mianowicie chłopak, brunet o zielonych oczach i dosyć wątłej sylwetce- powiedział żółty smok - Aha- odpowiedziałem lekko niepewnie - Będę spadać, narka - Narazie Zacząłem myśleć o tym co powiedział Zenek i o tym chłopaku. Wydawało mi się, iż to ten chłopak co godzinę temu zbliżył się do mego domu. To dlatego nie zaatakował mnie pierwszy, bo do każdego smoka obchodzi się jak z kumplem. Przecież nie jeden by mógł mnie zabić, lub w najlepszym przypadku tylko zranić. Na pewno chciał zebym został jego wierzchowcem, a ja jak głupi chciałem go zabić. Mam nadzieję, że tu wróci... / / Następnego dnia / / Obudziłem się lekko niewyspany, ale z nadzieją, że przybędzie ten chłopak. Byłem bardzo głodny, ponieważ nie zjadłem kolacji, bo mi się nie udało. Rankami zawsze mi się udawało. No prawie zawsze. Jednak dziś na zapas wyłowiłem aż dziesięć ryb m. in. śledzie, maklere i halibuty. Wpadłem na pomysł, żeby zakraść się do wioski, ale z drugiej strony to będzie bardzo głupi pomysł nawet jak na mnie. Postanowiłem nie iść, lecz po około pięcu minutach nie wytrzymałem i poszedłem się zakraść, Aby choć mieć pewność, że tam się tresuje smoki i, czy ten chuderlak ma smoka. Droga do tamtego miejsca nie była krótka. Przychodziły mi złe myśli do głowy takie jak: Wikingowie mnie zabiją, albo wsadzą mnie do jakieś klatki. Im byłem bliżej tym serce waliło mi coraz mocniej, ale byłem tam. Zauwarzyłem go. Kierował się w moją stronę. Popędziłem w strone jamy. " Na pewno będzie mnie szukać"- pomyślałem Przybyłem zdyszany, ale zdążyłem i to z długim czasem wyprzedzienia nastolatka. Rozdział 7 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / - To chyba mi się śni- powiedziałem- on tu naprawde idzie! Szedł jakoś nie pewnie, jakby się bał. No w sumie nie dziwię mu się skoro tak się zachowałem. Ja bym tu już nie przyszedł. Muszę pokazać się z najlepszej strony! / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Nie mam zielonego pojęcia po co tutaj przyszedłem. Ale czuję, że muszę zabrałem mały mieczyk w razie potrzeby. Byłem już blisko miejsca zamieszkania gada, a sam gad czekał na coś. Zauważył mnie. / / Narrator / / Czarny smok podbiegł do człowieka, wyglądało na to, że wiedział, iż nastolatek go nie skrzywdzi. Chłopak się trochę wystraszył i asekuracyjnie chwycił swą mini broń. Nocna furia się cofnęła. Jednak nastolatek rozluźnił mięśnie i wyciągnął nie pewnie rękę do przode w stronę smoka i zamknął oczy , a gad szybko wcągał powietrze w nozdrza i tak samo szybko wydychał. Chciał w ten sposób wyczuć zapach chłopaka. Nocna furia zamknęła oczy i delikatnie się przybliżyła do ręki chłopaka. Chwilę tak trwali w bezruchu. Wkrótce piętnastolatek cofnął rękę, a smok zrobił krok do tyłu. Patrzyli sobie oczy nie wiedząc co teraz poczynić. Czarne zwierzę zauwarzyło broń wystającą z kamizeli bruneta i zaczęło warczeć. Chłopak od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi, ale dla pewności chwycił mini miecz, a smok jeszcze głośniej warczał. Nastolatek wykonał stanowczy ruch ręką i w ten sposób wyżucił miecz bo wody co sprawiło, że gad usiadł niewinnie i jego postawa ciała pytała i co teraz. - Jestem Czkawka i tak pewnie mnie nie zrozumierz, ale jeśli tak to cześć- przedstawił się chłopak - Jestem Szczerbatek nie rozumiesz mnie to jest pewne, ale siema- przedstawiła się furia Żadne z nich się nie zrozumiało, jedyne co usłyszeli to jakieś pomruki. Smok odszedł od Czkawki i... i... wyłowił dla niego rybę! Zbliżył się z rybą do chłopaka i wypuścił rybkę z zębów wprost przed nastolatka. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Czkawkę oczami mówiącymi: " No zjedz to, no zjedz to". Młody Wiking chwycił niechętnie porzywienie od smoka i zbliżył je do ust i wziął jeden gryz. Udało mu się zrobić dwa gryzy przy tym nie wymiotując, położył rybę i powiedział: - Zostawię ją sobie na później, dobra? Zastanawiam się czy jesteś tą samą nocną furią, którą zobaczyłem kilka lat... Nie dokończył, ponieważ zauwarzył blizne koło szyji, smok, którego widział kilka lat wcześniej też taką miał. - To ciebie ja spotkałem- oznajmił Czkawka Mordka patrzył spokojnie i przyjacielsko na niego. Zbliżył się do jaskini i się połorzył, ale nadal zerkał na Czkawke. Piętnastolatek usiadł na pobliskiej skale i wziął obok leżący patyk. Zaczął rysować. Próbował narysować siebie i czarną furie, niestety nie udało się, więc postanowił zilustrować tylko smoka i dosyć ładnie mu wyszedł. Szczerbatek wstał zainteresowany i patrzył jak człowiek dorysowywouje mu skrzydła i ogółem reszte ciała. Chłopak zrozumiał, że smok na niego spogląda, więc przestał rysować, a smok popatrzył na niego lekko zirytowany. - No to ja już pójdę, ale jutro wrócę, obiecuję- powiedział Czkawka Szczerbatek usiadł smutny. Chciał więcej czasu spędzić z swoim kumplem. Rozdział 8 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Muszę iśc do tamtego smoka i dać mu prezent- kosz ryb.Pyskacz na pewno się nie obrazi, że nie przyjdę, ale na wszelki wypadek powiem mu. iż dziś jestem zajęty,powinniemn zrozumieć. Narazie nikomu nic nie powiem, Wyszedłem z domu do kuźni, nikogo nie było, więc postanowiłem napisać, że nie przyjdę. Szybko skierowałem się w stronę lasu. - A koszyk- powiedziałem I wróciłem do domu po kosz i ryby. Całe szczęście, że nie było tych jeźdźców smoków. Śpieszyłem się jak mogłem. / / Pespektywa Szczerbatka / / Ale dzisiaj ładna pogoda, na pewno przyjdzie ten chuderlak. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mieć broni. Nie ufam mu jak ma coś ostrego. Nie zdążyłem nawet zjeść, a już przyszedł. Poczułem ostry zapach jedzonka bijacy od bruneta. / / Narrator / / - Jestem!- krzyknął Czkawka Smok nastawił uszy. Rozpoznał głos znajomego człowieka, a także zauwarzył kosz ryb. Już nie zwracał uwagi na Czkawkę tylko na jedzonko, które trzymał nastolatek. Podbiegł do niego ucieszony, a młody Wiking położył koszyk na ziemi i przewrócił go, żeby smok mógł coś zjeść. Gad usiadł, żeby zjeść. Czkawka się zbliżył do jego ogona tylko po to, by obejrzeć tą część ciała smoka. Wziął ze sobą swój rysownik, miał plan. Chciał dokładnie przerysować zdrową, prawą lotkę smoka. Planował coś dla niego zrobić. Szczerbatek w tym czasie, gdy Czkawka jeszcze przerysowywał jego ogon ruszył się aby sięgnąć ryby znajdujące się troszkę dalej. " Ej, nie ruszaj się'- pomyślał Czkawka Nie wiele zostało mu jeszcze do narysowania, więc zanim nocna furia znów się ruszyła Wiking skończył szybki rysunek. - Wysypię ci te ryby, a i wezmę kosz ze sobą. Jutro znów coś przyniosę- oznajmił nastolatek i wziął pusty kosz / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Ż''ałuję, że nie spędziłem więcej czasu z... Szczerbatkiem, tak, tak go nazwę. Ale chcę zaprojektować mu sztuczną lotkę i jeszcze ją zrobić. A, żeby zrobić lotkę muszę być w kuźni, a tamjest Pyskacz, więc muszę poczekać, aż pójdzie do domu.A w tym czasie ją zaprojektuję. Jest popołudnie. Mam trochę czasu, a potem noc nieprzespana, ale napewno nie będę żałować.Szczerbatek się napewno ucieszy, że będzie mógł znów latać. W domu okazało się, że ojciec dostał grypy. Ani nie zaprojektuję lotki, ani jej nie wykonam, a już nie wspominając, że nie odwiedzę Mordki. Będzie zawiedzony, a tata teraz potrzebuję najwięcej mojej uwagi. - Synu idź o Gothi i powiedz jej, że jestem chory i ma natychmiast przyjść-powiedział do mnie - Już idę- odpowiedziałem Wyszedłem z domu i usłyszałem, że niektórzy ludzie już plotkują na temat ojca i dowiedziałem się, iż znaczna część wyspy nie wie nic o chorobie mego taty. Do Gothi, naszej zielarki trochę czasu schodzi na dojście. Przez całą drogę słyszałem całe mnóstwo plotek na temat ojca. Ale w końcu doszłem i wszystko wytłumaczyłem, a ona od razubez wzlekania się poszła po słoje w, których znajdowały się zioła i poszła ze mną. - Już jesteśmy- powiedziałem gdy weszłem do swojego domu Zielarka od razu zajęła się tatą. A ja mogłem iść do swojego pokoju. Chociaż będę mógł zaprojektować lotkę. Nie sądzę, że będę miał szanse pójść do kuźni. Ojciec cały czs będzie o coś wołać, np. o wodę. ''/ / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Zjadłem wszystkie ryby, które przyniósł chłopak i chyba mam prawo go nazwać i nazwę go Czkawka. Głupio wygląda i takie głupie imię mu też dam. Ale przynajmniej wie jakie dobre jedzenie mi przynieść. Jeżeli tak codziennie będzie robić to ja nie muszę się starać. Rozdział 9 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Po dwóch spotkaniach bardzo się przywiązałem do Czkawki. Dziś nie będę łowić dla siebie ryb, bo po co. Przecież się objem, jeżeli zjem to co samemu złowię i jeszcze to co człwiek mi przyniesie. Po dwudziestu minutach czekania na Czkawkę poczułem na łuskach zimny wiaterek po, którym zrobiło mi się zimno. - Brrr, zima idzie- powiedziałem Było przed południe, a on nie przyszedł. Lepiej coś samemu złowię. Zjadłem w sumie osiem ryb. Czekałem, czekałem i im dłużej czekałem tym bardziej traciłem nadzieję. W końcu weszłem do jaskini i skuliłem się w kulkę, aby się ogrzać. - On już nie przyjdzie- powiedziałem- Dlaczego? Popatrzyłem na piękne, wczesno zimowe niebo i zasnąłem. / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / - Czkawka- krzyknął ojciec - Już idę- odpowiedziałem Przez to, że ojciec zachorował muszę być na każde jego zawołanie. Nie czuję nogi, nawet nie czuję protezy, którą mi kiedyś zrobił Pyskacz. Teraz marzę tylko o jednym- o odpoczynku. Przez niego nawet nie mogę iść do Szczerbatka. Ciekawe co teraz robi? - Tato, a może teraz się tobą zaopiekuje Pyskacz?, przecież to twoja prawa ręka, a ja nią nie jestem - No, ale on na pewno jest zajęty - Wiele razy pomagałem mu, więc wiem co i jak - No dobra, idź po niego, ale najpierw przynieś mi wodę! - A może jakieś proszę?- powiedziałem do siebie Mimo niechcenia pobiegłem po Pyskacza tak szybko jak tylko mogłem. Wszysko mu wytłumaczyłem i uciekłem do Szczerbatka. Poczułem nagły przypływ energii / / Narrator / / Wątłej budowy chłopak podbiegł do miejsca zamieszkania smoka i zastał go śpiącego. Usiadł na tym samym kamieniu co ostatnio i patrzył jak nocna furia wybudza się ze snu. Gad popatrzył na kumpla wesoło i do niego podszedł. - Przepraszam, już muszę iść. Mój tata jest chory i... Po co ci to tłumacze, przecież i tak mnie nie rozumiesz. Muszę iść- powiedział Czkawka i poszedł do wioski. " Znów mnie zostawił, ale przynajmniej był"- -pomyślał Szczerbatek Czkawka bardzo szybko dotarł do kuźni. Wiedział, że natchodzi zima, a że w tym roku przyszła tak prędko to znaczyło, że zima będzie bardzo mroźna. Postanowił uszyć derkę Szczerbatkowi. - Napewno ma tu jakieś materiały- powiedział Czkawka, szukając materiałów po wszystkich szafkach W końcu znalazł duży kawał materiału w kolorze świerzej, wiosennej trawy. " Będzie pasować mu do koloru oczu'- pomyślał chłopak Nie było ludzi, kturzy by oś chcieli, więc nastolatek uszył Szczerbatkowi piękną derkę. Po dwuch godzinach zaczął się nudzić, ale do domu z pewnością nie chciał wrócić dodomu w którym siedział ojciec. Wolał się nudzić. Wpadł na pomysł. Przecież mógł zrobić sztuczną lotkę nocnej furii. / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / - Kurde, tak rzadko chodzę bez mojego rysownika, a teraz kiedy jest potrzebny nie ma go- powiedziałem Może bym poszedł do domu po ten rysownik, ale z drugiej strony tata by powiedział, żebym został. Jutro też tak zrobię. Tylko najpierw zrobię lotkę, a potem pójdę do Mordki Rozdział 10 / / Narrator / / Chłopak o brązowych obudził się tego dnia bardzo wcześnie. Wstał i zbliżył się do okna. Zauwarzył, że nikogo jeszcze nie było. To dla Czkawki była okazja spotkać się ze smokiem. Wziął szkicownik i zbiegł cicho po schodach, aby nie obudzić ojca. Miał pecha wódz już nie spał i krzyknął: - Czkawka, gdzie idziesz? O już nie idziesz, fajnie, bo mi się chcę pić Poszedł do kuchni, wziął kubek taty i nalał wody do kubka. " To, że jest chory nie usprawiedliwia go, że może mnie wykorzystywać"- pomyślał chłopak - Czkawka odnieść to- rozkazał Stoik Chłopak zajrzał do kubka, zobaczył, że prawie jest pełny, więc powiedział: - Po co mam to odnosić, skoro za chwilę znów na pewno będziesz mnie wołać! - To co mam z tym zrobić? - Najsensowniej będzie odłorzyć to na ziemię- powiedział już lekko poddenerwowany syn wodza Mężczyzna tak też zrobił, a Czkawka planował iść do kuźni, aby spróbować zrobić sztuczną lotkę Szczerbatkowi. Jeżeli właściciel kuźni już tam będzie, to nastolatek pójdzie do smoka. Wszedł do kuźni i okazało się, iż nikogo nie było. Miał szczęście. Poszukał materiałów potrzebnych do zrobiena protezy, już zaczął zobić, ale usłyszał kroki właściciela kuźni. Wystraszył się nie wiedząc co robić, więc szybko znalazł wór, włorzył wszyskie części jeszcze nie skończonej protezy i skierował się ku wyjściu. - Czkawka, co tutaj robisz tak wcześnie? - Zapomnialem wziąść swój szkicownik i dziś rano się zorientowałem, więc tu przyszedłem. Na szczęcie nie zauwarzył worka, który niósł chłopak. Poszedł do domu i spytał się taty, czy Pyskacz się by znów zaopiekował im. Odpowiedź była pozytywna. Czkawka bez chwili namysłu pobiegł po Pyskacza i zamienili się miejscami. Tak też, że właściciel kuźni znalazł się domu wodza, a syn wodza w miejscu pracy miejscowego kowala. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Obudziłem się, zjadłem. Po prostu dzień jak codzień. Oprócz tego, że każdego dnia robiło się coraz zimniej i tak jak każdej zimy traciłem siłę do życia. Jeszcze kilka dni temu myślałem, że jeżeli będzie przychodził Czkawka, choć na godzinę to będzie lepiej. Może jestem pesymistą i przez to, że jeden dzień Czkawka nie przyszedł myślę, iż już nigdy nie przyjdzie. Oby tak nie było, tęsknie za nim. Nie ma co ukrywać szybko się przyzwyczajam do nowych znajomości. Na przykład poznałem Zenka przy potoku. Poszłem łowić ryby, a Zenek podleciał. Zaczeliśmy gadać. Nazajutrz znów przyleciał i zostaliśmy kumplami. Wyszedłem z jaskini, żeby rozprostować kości i, żeby zrobiło mi się cieplej. Postanowiłem pójśc w stronę Berk z nadzieją, że zauwarzę Czkawkę i sprawdzić czy wszysko z nim dobrze. Po pięciu minutach drogi zauwarzyłem domy mieszkańców. Ukryłem się za najbliższymi krzakami i obserwowałem co się dzieje. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. - Nudna jest ta wyspa- wymamrotałem Po chwili zauwarzyłem cztery smoki, a na nich ludzi. Według mnie wyglądają na dzieciaki w wieku Czkawki i wyglądają na niezbyt przyjaznych. No oprócz jednego "tłuścocha" siedzącego na brązowym gronkielu. Kierowali do jednej chatki, a raczej chyba kuźni. Nie wiedziałem czy tam staneli, musiałem się przybliżyć. Przeszedłem cztery metry i już widziałem co się dzieje. - Co nam zrobisz na obiadek?- powiedziała Astrid, próbując ośmieszyć bruneta - Już milion razy wam mówiłem, że ten fartuch nie jest do gotowania!- krzyknął Czkawka - Ah tak, to do czego niby jest?!- odpowiedział zezłoszczony Smark Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że mój ludzki przyjaciel jest poniżany. Tłumiłem chęć zaatakowania ich. Po prostu chciałem dać im pożądną lekcję, że się nie poniża Czkawki, ale nie zrobiłem tego co by się mogła stać: zakuli by mnie w kajdany, albo co gorsza zabili by mnie. Nie chciałem dłużej na to patrzeć, więc poszłem nadal zły do domu. Rozdział 11 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Znów mnie poniżyli mam ich dość. To po prostu jakieś fatum. Najpierw chory ojciec, później to, iż nie mogę zobaczyć Szczerbatka i znowu oni! No w sumie to moja wina, że nie mogę zobaczyć Mordki, bo chcę dla niego lepiej, znaczy chcę aby mógł jak kiedyś wzbić się w powietrze. Na pewno kiedyś latał, bo tu nie mieszkają nocne furie. Bo raczej nie przypłynął sobie statkiem Wikingów i powiedział: "Cześć ludku, zabieżesz mnie na Berk". Czasem mam chore myśli. A zmieniając temat. Już zrobiłem połowę roboty co do lotki, więc za trzy, dwa, lub jeden dzień mu przyniosę zielony, smoczy kubrak i ten oto przezent- lotkę. Mam już metalowe pręty i inne części, ale nie będę zanudzać wymieniając je. Brakuje jedynie kilku kół zębatych, dzięki których Szczerb będzie latał samodzielnie, a co najważniejsze brakuje wytrzymałego materiału. Myślałem o takim samym materiale z którego zrobiona jest moja kamizelka, bo jest dosyć wytrzymała. Jednak ostatecznie będę szukać innego materiału, ponieważ nawet nie wiem z jakiego materiału jest zrobiona ta moja kamizelka. Usiadłem na pobliskim drewnianym krześle, po to aby odpocząć i zebrać myśli. Po chwili za oknem usłyszałem radosne okrzyki współmieszkańców kierujących się w stronę oceanu. Domyśliłem się co się dzieje. Schowałem części i też pobiegłem. Widziałem statek. Była to łajba Johanna Kuczego. W połowie drogi stanąłem i zobaczyłem człowieka niosącego tuzin jajek i wtedy przypomniało mnie się, aby coś kupić od Kupczego trzeba mieć coś w zamian. Zawruciłem i pędem pobiegłem do domu szykać czegoś wartościowego. Wbiegłem do domu jak szaleniec. - Czkawka, co ty tutaj robisz?- spytał mnie zmęczony Pyskacz - Kupczy przypłynął!- odpowiedziałem - No to muszę iść- oznajmił właściciel kuźni - Pyskacz zostań- namawiał go ojciec - No dobra- odpowiedział Stałem w drzwiach i się zastanawiałem się, czy spytać "niańkę ojca" czy mogę wziąść jego jakiś miecz i go wymienić. Jednak spytałem i odpowiedź była pozytywna. Wziąłem Pyskaczowy miecz, a jeden w zapasie i ruszyłem ile sił w nogach na łajbę. Były tam trzy koła zębate. Wymieniłem na broń i trochę zawiedziony ruszyłem ku wyjściu. Jednak zauwarzyłem obiecujący ciemnobrązowy materiał. - Widzę, że cię zaciekawiła ta skóra jaka- powiedział Johann - Jaka skóra?- spytałem - No wiesz tego zwierzaka co muuuczyy i daje jajka- dołączył się Wiadro - Nie Wiadro, ale jesteś na dobrej drode- odpowiedział Kupczy - To ją wezmę- oznajmiłem Dałem miecz właścicielowi statku i wziąłem skóre jaczą do kuźni. Byłem wniebowzięty. Już jutro pójdę do Szczerbatka!!! Rozdział 12 / / Narrator / / Był zimowy ranek nocna furia jeszcze spała. Promienie Słońca próbowały przebić się przez chmury, gdy w końcu chmury się lekko przerzadziły, promyki muskały łuski smoka, czym zaczęły choć ociupinkę nagrzewać ciało czarnego smoka. Lecz po kilku minutach chmury "zamknęły przejście promieni" i biały puch zaczął lecieć z nieba. Gad spał noskiem do wejścia do jaskini i jeden płatek śniegu spadł na nos Szczerbatka, czym go obudził. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / - O nie, już pruszy śnieg- powiedziałem Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła mnie pocieszyć byłyby odwiedziny Czkawki. Teraz nawet łowienie ryb nie jest przyjemne, albowiem woda jest zimna i tym sposobem moje porzywienie chowa się na sam spód potoku, gdyż tam woda jest cieplejsza. Nawet już jest lepiej kiedy potok zamarza, ponieważ wymyśliłem prostą strategie: Gdy tafla lody jest zamarznięta wystarczy strzelić plazmą w drugi brzeg zbiornika, ale tak, żeby nie przestraszyć żyjątek. Morskie zwierzęta poczują ciepełko bijące od góry, podpłyną, aby się ogrzać i wtety ja je łapię w zęby. To jest plan idealny, który mnie jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł. W sumie nawet teraz mogę go urzyć, przecież przędzej, czy później woda i tak zamarznie i będę musiał użyć tego mojego sposobu. Strzeliłem raz czy dwa i dopiero za trzecim razem ryby podpłynęły, ale tylko zjadłem pięć ryb. - Te zwierzęta nie są głupie- powiedziałem Uciekły na dno. No cóż, czas spróbować jeszcze raz. To sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze cztery razy. Taka "praca" jest żmudna, ale przynajmniej się najadłem. Poszedłem do jaskini i wypatrywałem czegoś ciekawego. Spojrzałem w niebo i zauwarzyłem, że wszystkie smoki z lasu odlatują. - Zaczyna się- powiedział znajomy mi głos - No właśnie- odpowiedziałem Zenek znów przyszedł do mnie z wizytą. Nie ukrywam ucieszyłem się. W tej sytuacji, każdy by się ucieszył, a wiedząc, że teraz w lesie jesteśmy sami można szaleć, np. gonić się jak małe smoki. - To co, zaczynamy zabawe?- spytałem - Jasne- odpowiedział Wiedziałem, że wygram, bo przecież jestem większy. Co z tego, że on ma skrzydła. Zawsze wygrywałem i tym razem nie może być inaczej. - Wygram, mówie ci- oznajmił Zenek - A może zrobimy wyścig na dobry początek- powiedziałem pewny siebie - To dokąd się ścigamy? - Do zatoczki, ok? - No to na co czekamy?! Ja biegłem, mój przeciwnik leciał. Początek był bardzo wyrównany, lecz po jakimś czasie poczułem nagły przypływ energi, Zenek zaś został daleko w tyle. Byłem już blisko mety, ale troche zwolniłem, ponieważ zauwarzyłem mały, ledwo widoczny punkt i wyglądało, że to coś niosło. Pierwszą rzeczą, która wpadła mi do głowy była broń. Ale ja i tak pędziłem do mety, w końcu jestem nocną furią, zaatakuję go szybciej. W końcy dotarłem na linię mety, jednocześnie wypatrywałem Zenka i patrzyłem na zbliżający się obiekt. - Kurcze, przegrałem no trudno- powiedział mój kumpel Obruciłem się, chcąc znów spojrzeć na punkt, ale to coś stało oko w oko ze mną. Właściwie to nie było to coś tylko Czkawka!!! / / Narrator / / Straszliwiec w popłochu uciekł, a Szczerbatek zaczął skakać wkoło Czkawki. Smok wypuścił plazme raz i drugi, nie dowierzał, że on przyszedł. - Widzę, że się cieszysz, że przyszedłem. Zobacz mam coś dla ciebie to jest derka i to zielona jak twoj oczy, z resztą jak i moje- oznajmił zadowolony Czkawka Nocna furia usiadła przed chłopakiem merdając ogonem jak pies. Jednak uwage smoka przyciągnął zielony przedmiot. - Jakbyś się przez chwilkę nie ruszał to bym ci to załorzył- powiedział zielonooki chłopak Smok jakby zrozumiał co mówi do niego Czkawka przestał się ruszać, ale gdy zobaczył co zamierza Czkawka, uciekł. Szczerbatek nadal uciekał, a Czkawka biegł za nim jakby nie czuł zmęczenia. Po dwudziestu minutach rozpoczęcia gonitwy, przyjaciele się bawili. Wkróce chłopak się zmęczył i usiadł na kamieniu na tym samym co wcześniej, kilka dni wcześniej. Mordka nadal biegała. Robiła zygzaki między drzewami, przeskakiwała przez złamane konary drzew i przez głazy. Po jakimś czasie zauwarzył kumpla, który go nie goni i, który siedzi se i się leni. Podszedł do niego. - No co, zmęczyłem się-powiedział piętnastolatek " No dobra wybaczam ci"-pomyślał Szczerb - Błagam, daj mi to załrzyć. Wiem jakie tu są mroźne zimy i jestem tego pewien, że jest ci zimno- oznajmił zniechęcony nastolatek Udało mu się załorzyć smoczy kubraczek i powiedział: - No jaki śliczny smoczek, ale ja już ide. Rozdział 13 / / Następnego dnia / / Dzień zapowiadał się mroźny, ale słoneczny. Wyspa Berk już tętniła życiem, każdy albo dokarmiarł swojego smoka, albo się z nim bawił. Czkawka był jeszcze w domu, ledwo co się obudził. Tak samo jak wódz wyspy. Piętnastolatek był w swoim pokoju, a ojciec w kuchni. Gdy Stoik usłyszał, że jego syn też już wstał, postanowił powiedzieć mu coś ważnego. Gdy wchodził po schodach już krzyknął: - Czkawka jestem zdrowy!!! - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę- odpowiedział Czkawka Stoik Ważki zrobił dziwną minę na odpowieć syna i powiedział: - Skoro jestem zdrowy jak ryba to idę pozałatwiać nie załatwione sprawy. - Okey... / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Jak dobrze, że tata już jest zdrowy. Przynajmniej będę mógł iśc do kuźni z czystym sercem. - O nie, o nie- szeptałem pod nosem zdenerwowany Co ja teraz zrobię. Lotka nie skończona, a Pyskacz teraz będzie siedzieć w swojej pracowni. Jak go nawówi, żeby opuścił to miejsce. Wystarczyło by mi tylko piętnaście minut. Usiadłem przy biurku, aby pomyśleć nad planem. Przy okazji, że by sie trochę zluzować, narysowałem Szczerbatka, który się bawi w śniegu. Wyszedł słodziutko. Nagle usłyszałem za oknem wrzaski smoków, wyjrzałem przez okno. - Zaczęło się- powiedziałem Konkretnie chodzilo mi o smoki, które jak co roku odlatułą na smoczą wyspe. Jeźdźcy smoków tak byli. Lecieli na smokach, a wrócili statkiem. Szkoda, że wtedy ojciec i Pyskacz płyneli za nimi, mogli tam zostać, choć na całą zimę. Według ich opisów wyspa była piękna, jakby raj. Chciałbym tam być. - Mam plan!- krzynąłem Tata jest zajęty, to ja wmówię jego przyjacielowi, że ojciec potrzebuje pomocy. Teraz smoków nie ma, więc mieszkańcy muszą robić wszystko sami. No to poszedłem i zabrałem ze sobą worek,który był schowany pod moim łóżkiem. - Pyskacz!!!- krzyknąlem Nie było odpowiedzi. Zajrzałem do środka, nikogo nie było. Byłem jednoczenie zły i jednocześnie radosny. Zły dlatego, że gdybym wiedział to bym wcześniej przyszedł, a radosny dlatego, że Szczerb będzie moim smokiem, a ja jego jeźdźcem. Będzie mógł latać samodzielnie! Po dwudziestu minutach ciężkiej, ale przyjemnej pracy usiadłem i na tym samym krześle co ostatnio i się zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Mordka jest obojentny na to, że wszystkie smoki odlatują, a on nie. Ale co tam. Teraz poleci tylko najpierw muszę mu ją założyć. Mogę wziąść kosz ryb, kiedy on będzie zajęty jedzeniem to ja założę mu lotkę. Poten usiądę mu na grzbiecie i polecimy pod chmury. Później będzie mógł lecieć na tą wyspę. Rozdział 14 Dedykt dla: ShockFury i Agadoo ' ''/ / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Co to ma niby być?!!! Po co mi to założył?! No przynajmniej jest mi cieplej i nie marznę. Ale i tak to jest złe. I to jak. - Hej Szczerb, kto to był?- zaskoczył mnie jak zwykle Zenek - To był...- nie dane mi było dokończyć - Co ty masz na sobie, ha ha ha- powiedział straszliwiec próbując się nie roześmiać, ale się nie udało Ja zrobiłem jednocześnie powarzną jak i naburmuszoną minę. thumb|left|Szczerb - Nie mów, że ten człowieczek ci to dał- kontynłował mój przyjaciel - Jak byś czytał mi w myślach. Naśmiewasz się tylko dlatego, że mi zazdrościsz!- próbowałem zachwycać sie tym głupim kubrakiem - Nie, a za kogo ty mnie uważasz - No za mojego przyjaciela! - Wiesz co ja już pójdę- oddalał się ode mnie,ale ja i tak słuszałem jak się ze mnie śmieje No trudno, przynajmniej chuderlak przylazł. Po tej rozmowie podeszłem do wody i złowiłem rybkę na przekąskę. - Mniamm, to chyba była makrela. Smaczna makrela- powiedziałem do siebie Poszłem die przejść. Oczywiście do Berk, podglądąc Czkawkę i innych głupich ludzi. Nie to, że obrażam Czkawkę, ale inni ludzie są naprawdę dziwni. Schowałem się za tymi samymi krzakami co ostatnio. Od razu zauwarzyłem mojego ludzkiego przyjaciela idącego w stronę mojej kryjówki z jakimś workiem i koszem rybek tym samym co ostatnio. Muszę biec do domu, bo co sobie pomyśli, mnie tam nie zastanie. Wyprzedziłem go biegnąc na skróty inną drogą niż tu przyszłem. Kiedy sie nudzę to tak właśnie zapełniam ten "pusty" czas. Właśnie szukając i wyznaczając nowe trasy do biegu. Usiadłem na ziemi przez jamą, tak jakby się nic nie stałoi usłyszałem Czkawkę: - Już jestem Mordko Podbiegłem do niego pełen entuzjazmu. On za to połorzył kosz na ziemi, ja tą rzecz przewróciłem. - Wszystko idzie jak pomaśle- szepnął chłopak Nie zwracałem uwagi na to co powiedział. Teraz najważniejsza była darmowa wyrzerka! Po jakimś czsie poczyłemdziwny ciężar na ogonie. Podniosłem go i mu się przyjrzałem. Było na nim jakieś ustrojstwo, metalowe ustrojstwo. Rozchyliłem zdrową lotkę, a to coś zachowało się tak samo. Poczyłem sie dziko. Spojrzałem na chłopaka, później na niebo i znów na Czkawkę. On się do mnie uśmiechną, ja odleciałem. Coś we mnie tak kazało.Leciałem szybko, znów poczułem się wolno. Jak kiedyś. - Jednak latania się nie zapomina- powiedziałem Spojrzałem w dół. Wszystko było nie wyobrażalnie małe. Jak zabawki. Każda chwila była w chmurach jak marzenie, które w końcu się spełniło. Niebieskie niebo, piękne białe chmury i żółte słońce to mój żywioł. - Drogi do domu również sie nie zapomina... Rozdział 15 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Stałem cały czas w lesie, patrzyłem w niebo i nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Szczerbatek uciekł. A do tego wyglądał tak dziko, dokładnie pięć minut temu wyglądał tak przyjaźnie i radośnie. Uciekł, a chciałem dla niego lepiej. Jeszcze chwilkę stałem, ale postanowiałem i pójśc do domu i zaszyć sie w swoim pokoju. Dlaczego on tak zrobił, myślałem, że zostałem jego przyjacielem. Nie tylko chodziło mi o to, że gdyby pokazał się z nocną furią to wszyscy by mi zazdrościli. Chciałem po prostu mieć bliskiego przyjaciela, nie ważne, że smoka. Jeszcze godzinę o Mordzce rozmyślałem, a później postanowiłem zatopić smutki w rysunkach. Narysowałem piękną nocną furię w locie. Jednak po skńczonym rysunku przypomniałem sobie, iż ktoś musi być w kuźni, a tym ktosiem muszę być ja, bo Pyskacz napewno jest w innym miejscu, np. naprawiał statki. Poszedłem na doł. Gdy wyszłem z domu, po drodze napotkałem Śledzika, który powiedział: - Cześć Czkawka. Wczoraj cię widziałem, gdy niosłeś kosz ryb i jakiś wór i czy możesz mi powiedzieć po co? - Cześć Śledzik, a to co komisariat policji, że muszę spowiadać się jak na spowiedzi (XD). 'No, ale ci powiem, ale pod jednym warunkiem... - Jakim? - A takim- nie powiesz o tym Smarkowi, nie ważne co by robił... - No wal śmiało - Mam smoka, na właściwe miałem...- zaczeliśmy się kierować w stronę kuźni - Co? Jakiego?! - Nocną furię, ale uciekła- posmutniał mi głos - Jak to? - Poszłem raz do lasu, w pewnej jaskini zadomowił się taki smok. Nazwałem go Szczerbatek. Nie miał jednej lotki. Lewej. Postanowiłem zrobić mu kubraczek i zrobiłem mu tą lotkę, ale taką, aby latał samodzielnie. Liczyłem na to, że zostanie i będę jego jeźdźcem. W tym czasie gdy to mówiłem tęższy kolego usiadł na krześle, a ja oparłem się o ścianę, na przeciw niego, a on odpowiedział: - No wiesz teraz jest ten czas, kiedy nasze pupilki i dzikie smoki robią pa pa naszej ukochanej wyspie i zawsze wracają. I to z potomstwem. - No, masz rację!!!- zrobiłem się o wiele weselszy - Muszę już iść, za chwilę mam spotkanie w smoczej akademii... - Ale przysięgaj, że nikomu tego nie powiesz - Przysięgam! Śledzik poszedł, ja usiadłem na tym krześle co on wcześniej. Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz i mi powiedział, żebym poszedł mu pomóc. Praca zeszła do wieczora, a później zmęczony poszłem spać. Rozdział 16 ''/ / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Jeszcze trochę. lecę w upragnione miejsce. Do prawdziwego domu. Na Wyspę Nocy, gdzie mieszka moja rodzina. Wiem, że tam będą, nasz gatunek nigdzie się nie rusza w zimę. Wreście zobaczę zobaczę moich braci- Toki'ego i Knighta. O zapomniałbym o mojej siostrze Surim, która zawsze musi być w centrum uwagi i gdybym jej powiedział, że o niej bym zapomniał kto wie co by mi zrobiła. Mam też mamę. Opiekuńczą smoczycę- Nanę. I głowę wyspy. Mojego ojca, dzielnego Zuki' ego. Nie ważne co by robił zawsze miał dla mnie i mojego rodzeństwa czas. Już ją widzę. Najwięcej w oczy rzycają się strażnicy wyspy. Pośrodku wyspy jest dosyć jeziorko z którego zawsze łowiliśmy ryby i teraz też napewno tak się robi. W Smoczej Zatoczce wylegują się smoczyce z młodymi. Kiedyś też tak było z moją rodziną. Nagle usłyszałem ryk. "O nie, on zawsze symbolizował, że któś obcy się zbliża". Byłem już bardzo blisko, ale nikt nie atakował. Praktycznie mogłem lądować. Usłyszałem radosne krzyki: - Szczerbatek! - Patrzcie przyleciał! - To naprawde on! Wylądowałem w podbiegła do mnie mama, siostra i Toki. - Szczerbatek jesteś, ty żyjesz!!!- krzyknęła moja nie cała rodzina Zrobiliśmy smoczy przytulas. I się spytałem: - Dlaczego strażnicy wyspy dawali znak, że zbliża się któś obcy? - Trzy lata temu zmieniliśmy te sygnały i ten oznaczał, że tu jesteś.- odpowiedział brat - Nie ważne. Gdzie ty byłeś tak długo?- spytała zatroskanym głosem matka - Na ludziej wyspię- Berk! - Co ty masz na ogonie i na sobie?- zapytała Surim - To człowiek mi to dał. Wszystko za chwilę wytłumaczę, ale najpierw chcę się zobaczyć z ojcem. Gdy to powiedziałem wszyscy posmutnieli i spuścili głowy w dół. Nie tylko członkowie mojej rodziny, ale i inne smoki. Chyba wiedziałem co mają na myśli. - Szczerbatek...- zaczął Toki- Wiem, że to zaboli, ale nasz tata... Nie żyje... Przez chwilę poczułem jak by mi ktoś wbił szczałę w serce. Po chwili jednak się ocknąłem i wydusiłem z siebie słowo: - Jak...? - Chciał nas uratować. Ludzie się tu zbliżali i... i... rzucił się na nich. Nie dość, że go zabili, to jeszcze go zabrali- wytłumaczyła mi siostra Już się otrząsnąłem i już było mi trzoszkę lepiej i odwarzyłem się spytać: - To kto tu teraz rządzi? - Gdybyś nie odleciał to ty byś był głową, a tak rok temu rządy przejął Knight- opowiedziała mi mama Później poszliśmy do Królewskiej Polany do mojego drugiego brata i tam wszystko wytłumaczyłem. A także zniszczyli mi ten głupi kubrak. '''A teraz zagadka. ''"Kto zabił Zuki' ego". ''Kto zgadnie ten dedykt dostanie w następnym rozdziale. Obstawiać można do 6 sierpnia. Rozdział 17 Dedykt za rozwiązanie zagadki dostają użytkownicy: Agadoo, Fillerr, ShockFury, Gusiofredka 007. Był to Drago. / / Narrator / / Jedyny bliższy kolega Czkawki, nie przyjaciel szedł właśnie do Smoczej Akademii na spotkanie z Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Szpatką i Mieczykiem w celu uzgodnienia kto, komu pomaga dziś na Berk. Gdy wszyscy już byli Astrid zaczęła: - A więc wymyśliłam plan. Mianowicie Sączysmark i Mieczyk pójdziecie pomóc łowić ryby Wiadru, Szpadka i ja pomorzemy przy jakach, kurach i owcach. Śledzik wiem, że sam sobie poradzisz, więc pójdziesz i popytasz czy komuś nie jest jakaś pomocna dłoń. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Jedynie jeździec glonkiela zastał przez chwilkę w jednym miejscu, później już poszedł do wioski. Zatrzymał się przy pracowni Pyskacza. Zielonooki go zauwarzył i poprosił, żeby na chwilikę wszedł. - Nie wygadałeś się?- spytał chudzielec - Nie, przecież obiecywałem- odpowiedział- Muszę iść, Astrid mnie zabije, jeżeli zobaczy mnie tutaj gadającego z tobą! Powiedziawszy to, poszedł, a Czkawka wyjrzał przez okno i patrzył na odchodzącą postać Śledzika. Długo nie wyglądał przez okno, gdyż przyszedł jeden Wiking z proźbą, żeby młody kowal naprawił i ulepszył mu siodło, przystosowane do ciała śmiertnika zębacza. Przyszła godzina około dziewiętnasta, chłopak rysował coś w swoim rysowniku, nagle zerwał się na równe nogi, ponieważ usłyszał głos właścicela pomieszczenia w którym się znajdował: - Dziękuję ci bardzo, Czkawka. Gdyby nie ty, nie wiem co bym zrobił z moją kuźnią w znaczeniu "Kto by się nią zajął podczas mojej nieobecności". - Wiesz, że ja i tak niemiałbym nic do roboty,więc się cieszę, że tu pracuję- odpowiedział - Chciałbyś jeszcze tu posiedzieć? - Tak... Czkawca, pomyślał,że gdyby takie pytanie pojawiło się kilka dni temu, to by powiedział "nie". Bo poszedłby do Szczerbka,a tak co co innego miałby robić. - Pyskacz, mój ulubiony topór jest tępy, mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić?- spytał Sączyślin, który właśnie przyszedł - Jasne, zrobi się- odpowiedział kuternoga Ojciec Smarka odszedł, właściciel kuźni poprosił Czkawkę, aby on to zrobił. Nie żeby samemu sobie odpocząć,ale, żeby chłopak się nie nudził, tym bardziej, że piętnastolatek bardzo lubił ten typ roboty. Czkawka się dosyć ucieszył, że mógł coś zrobić, jednak cały czas po głowie krążyły mu myśli o Szczerbatku. Zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście jest na wyspie. Tej wyspie, gdzie teraz są wszystkie smoki. - Pyskacz, skończyłem!- wykrzyknął chłopak - To połóż na stole, jutro Sączyślin odbierze- odpowiedział Czkawka tak też zrobił. Niedługo potem usłyszał słowa czedalnika: - Pójdziesz już do domu? Jutro też jest dzień. - No dobrze...- odpowiedział niechętnie wykonując polecenie Nie chciał iść do domu, więc wpadł na pomysł, żeby pójść do domu tylko po szkicownik, a później do lasu się skierować. Wszedł do chaty. Wodza nie było, więc szybko pobiegł po wąskich schodach na górę, po jego ulubiony przedmiot. Wziął to, zbiegł po schodach, zamknął drzwi i skierował się do lasu. Zrobiło się już dosyć dawno ciemno, ale nastolatek i tak chciał iść. Noc była bezchmurna, a księżyc w pełni, więc nie było, aż tak strasznie ciemno. Było na tyle jasno, że Czkawka mógł rysować, ale nadzieję miał, iż znajdzie nocną furię w swoim mieszkanku. Gdy już tam doszedł, nikogo nie zastał. - Historia lubi się powtarzać- szepnął i się lekko uśmiechnął Miał na na myśli spacery nad zatoczkę, jakie codziennie odbywał. Tylko, że teraz by musiał chodzić do jego jaskini. Rozdział 18 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / '' Minął już jeden cały dzień od kiedy przybyłem do rodziny. Jednak moją głowę zaprząta jedna myśl, tylko nie wiem jaka. Jednocześnie czuje, że czegoś mi brakuje. Już myślałem, że całkowicie zgłupiałem. Obecnie siedzę w swojej jaskini i patrze na niebo, które roji się od smoków mojego gatunku. Po lewej stronie mojej jamy jest jaskinia Surim, po prawej Toki' ego, a po prawej stronie legowiska mojego brata jest grota naszej matki. Już ich nie ma. Pewnie teraz łowią ryby, albo latają. Jest jeszcze jedna opcja- są u Knighta. Znów zapomniałem, że mogę latać. To głupie przyzwyczajenie. Zebrałem się do lotu. Przyjąłem pozycję do ataku, bo zawsze lubiłem tak startować. - Ty jesteś Szczerbatek, tak? - Kim ty...- zacząłem agresywnie Przerwałem, bo zauwarzyłem piękną smoczycę o pięknych zółtych oczach z przebłyskiem niebieskiego i oczywieście o czarnych łuskach. - Jestem Melody - Ja Szczerbatek- wydusiłem- Czemu się nigdy nie spotkaliśmy? - A bo jestem tu od niedawna. Może... hmm... od pół roku. - To gdzie ty byłaś? - Na wyspie łupierzców. Wyklułam się tam i próbowali mnie wytresować. Głupki, prawda? Więcej opowiem o sobie w locie. - Dobra Wzlecieliśmy w niebo, zachowywałem zimną mimo iż się w niej zakochałem i znów zaczęła mówić: - Uwięzili mnie w jakiś podziemiach, ale w końcu skumałam, że jestem najgroźniejszym smokiem i zwiałam. Tak znalazłam tą wspaniałą wysepkę. I przedwczoraj się dowiedziałam o tobie. Planowałam do ciebie już wczoraj dodejść, ale się wstydziłam. - Miałaś ciężkie życie, a ile masz lat, bo wyglądasz na młodszą ode mnie. - Trzynaście. Ale chcę się o tobie trochę dowiedzieć, bo wiem o tobie tylko, że gdzieś byłeś przez pięć lat. - Napewno byś nie chciała wiedzieć. A opowiem. Gdy miałem dziesięć lat poleciałem na ludzką wyspę. Wylądowałem na ziemi i tam jakiś Wiking odciął mi lewą lotkę. Później spotkałem dzieciaka. Znalazłem jaskienię poznałem straszliwca. Po pięciu latach znów spotkałem tego dzieciaka... - Czemu przerwałeś? Wkońcu przypomniało mi się o czym tęskniłem. Za Czkawką!!! To on sprawił, że tu jestem, a ja tak się odwdzięczyłem! Gdzie miałem głowę, jaki byłem głupi. Jedyne co po tych myślach wydusiłem: - Przepraszam... Zawróciłem i zacząłem obniżać swój lot. Odwróciłem głowę i ostatni raz spojrzałem na Melody. Nawet się nie pożegnałem z rodziną. Myślałem o Czkawce, który pewnie cały czas o mnie myślał. Leciałem na wyspę Berk, do Czkawki... Rozdział 19 ''/ / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Obudziłem się, zeszłem na dół, zrobiłem sobie śnadanie. Nagle usłyszałem ojca: - Dzień dobry, synu- powiedziawszy to ziewnął - Cześć tato - Zrobisz mi też śniadanie? - Jasne! Lubiłem pomagać ludziom, bo później we wnętrzu czułem takie przyjemne ciepło. I chyba dlatego pomogłem Szczerbusiowi. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że obudzi się w nim dzika natura i ucieknie, ale wierzę w słowa Śledzika i wierze, że wróci. Dałem ojcu śniadanie i powiedziałem mu, że idę do jego przyjaciela. Planowałem pójść troszkę wcześniej, ponieważ chciałem spędzić troszkę czasu w lesie. Mogłem tam się wyciszyć i wyluzować. Poszedłem jeszcze na górę, po swój rysownik, a potem do Pyskacza. - Cześć, mały. (XD) - Cześć, gdzie jest topór Sączyślina? - Już odebrał... - Aha, to dobrze. A mogę sobie zrobić sobie dzień wolny? - Narazie tak, nikt mnie nie poprosił o pomoc. A jakbym coś od ciebie chciał to gdzie mam cię szukać?- uśmiechnął się - W lesie! Odeszłem i poszłem do lasu. Do byłej jaskini Szczerbka. Po drodzę usłyszałem Śledzika: - Czkawka czekaj! Gdzie idziesz? Zatrzymałem się. Powiedziałem gdzie idę. Gdy już byliśmy na miejscu, usiedliśmy na głazach. Zanim zdąrzyliśmy coś powiedzieć, usłyszeliśmy trzepot skrzydeł dość dużego smoka. Spojrzeliśmy w niebo, okazało się, że to: - Szczerbatek!!!- krzyknąłemRWylądował na ziemi, na przeciw mnie. Jego oczy wskazywały, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy. Moj bliższy kolega chciał się zbliżyć. Smok się obrócił się i na niego warknął. Wysunąłem rękę do przodu tak, aby położyć swą dłoń jak jego nosie, oznajmiłem uspokajająco. - Wszysko dobrze, Mordko Chłopak wyciągnął rękę do Szczerbka. On też się przybliżył. Po chwili Śledzik oznajmił: - Idę już. Narazie. - Naprawde nie chcesz zostać? - Nie. Jak Astrid zauwarzy, że mnie niema pomagającego Wikingom to tym razem naprawde mnie ukatrupi! - Ok, no trudno, to pa przyjacielu Zostaliśmy sami, przez chwilkę jeszcze patrzeliśmy na oddalającą się postać. - Szczerbku, co mi zrobisz jakbym chciał zostać twoim jeźdźcem? On za to miło warknął i lekko pokiwał łbem, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nic. Stałem metr przed nim, zacząłem się zbliżać. Mój smoczy kumpel wyglądał spokojnie, ale nagle nastroszył uszy, a jego źrenice zrobiły się wąskie. Wten ja też coś usłyszałem. - Czkawka, gdzie ty jesteś. Czkawka. Hej Czkawka, gdzie ty jesteś? - O nie, Pyskacz mnie woła! Szczerb spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, chyba nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Zacząłem go zaganiać do jego jamy. Nadal się dziwnie patrzył stojąc przed wejściem. Wtuliłem się w niego i musiałem odejść. Nie mogłem dopuścić, aby ktoś się o nim dowiedział. - Tu jestem, już mnie nie szukaj!- krzyknąłem do Pyskacza Podbiegłem do niego, żeby nie musiał iść dalej, bo jakby poszedł dalej mógłby zobaczyć czubek wystającej głowy Szczerbatka. Gdy już stałem przed mężczyzną powiedział: - Musisz się zająć kuźnią pod moją nieobecnością - Ok Moje plany się trochę pozmieniały. Miałam trochę poprawić, a tu- zrobiłam troszkę inne zakończenie rozdziału. Ale myślę, że teraz jest... no lepiej. ''' '''Prawdopodobinie next jeszcze się pojawi ok. 18 lub później. Jak nie dziś to jutro ok. 14. Rozdział 20 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Przybyłem do niego, zobaczyłem go. Dobrze, że akurat był tutaj. Tylko zastanawiam się dlaczego koleguje się z człowiekiem z grupy, która go wyśmiewa. Coś jest nie hallo. Tylko on chyba się z mojego ludzia nie naśmiewał. Był w stosunku do niego dosyć dobrze nastawiony. Ok, niech se będą przyjaciółmi, ale niech pamięta o mnie. A i jeszcze ten facet, kto to był? Myśli sobie, że może sobie przychodzić i zabierać mi Czkawke? Sobie przyleciałem, żeby zostać z Czkawką, a przez niego on se musi iść. Siedzę w jaskini i spąglądam w niebo. Jeszcze rano mogłem spoglądać na niebo przepełnione smokami mojego gatunku. A tu, ani jednego smoka, jedyna nadzieja jest taka, że Zenek jest. No w każdym razie, gdzieś napewno jest, ale gdzie? Teraz zamiast siedzieć leże. Wolałbym polatać, ale myśle logicznie. Jeżeli kiedyś tu przyleciałem i jakis Wiking się tu zjawił i odciął mi lotkę, to czy teraz by się to nie stało? -Szczerb, gadaj gdzie ty byłeś?! Usłyszałem znajomego straszliwca, który był lekko poddenerwowany. Ja za to byłem ucieszony, że go widzę. I radośnie zacząłem: - Muszę ci wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć - No to gadaj!- nadal był troszkę, właściwie bardzo zdenerwowany. - Uprzedzę cię, że to jaką dłuzsza chwilkę ci zajmie. Opowiedziałem mu wszystko. On za to patrzył jakbym opowiadał mu fantastyczną bajkę. Gdy skączyłem spytał: - Ty tak naprawdę zareagowałeś? To przecież nie podobne do ciebie. Tak samo zakochanie się od pierwszego spojrzenia! - A jednak mnie dobrze nie znasz. No w sumie... Też się zdziwiłem pochopnym swojim zachowaniem, Zaczęła w tamtej chwili buzować we mnie dzika moc, z którą się nigdy nie spotkałem. To było takie dziwne uczucie... i... jeszcze ta chęć zobaczenia rodziny, to przez to. - Dobra, już dobrze. No się zdziwiłem, że cię nie zastałem i przyleciałem tu dziś i tak naprawde cieszę się, że tu jesteś... Tęskniłem... Mój przyjaciel nigdy nie był, aż tak szczery jeśli chodzi o uczucia. Co było dla mnie zaskoczeniem, że słowo "tęskniłem" wydobędzie się z jego wnętrza. Zrozumiałem, że naprawde byłem głupi tak postępójąc. Ale z jednej strony dowiedziałem się, że ojciec nie żyje. Ale nie. Nie polecę tam,może kiedyś... Nie bądźcie źli za taki krótki rozdział,ale to jest zamierzone. Bo właśnie 21 rozdział będzie najdłuzszy w historii tego opka. ' Rozdział 21 ''/ / Narrator / / / / Czas w którym Śledzik szedł pomagać innym na Berk / / Właściciel Sztukamięs odchodził od miejca zamieszkania Szczerbatka. Szedł wąską dróżką między dwoma rzędami krzaków. Nagle usłuszał dźwięk trzaśnięcia jednej gałązki. Obrócił się nikogo nie zauwarzył. Postanowił iść dalej, był troszkę wystraszony, jak to on. - Gdzie ty łazisz?!- krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna - Ooo, Astrid... Co ty tu robisz?- spytał zestresowany - Lepsze pytanie brzmi: Co TY tu robisz i to z tą ślamazarą?! Chłopak tak się wystraszył, że nic nie odpowiedział. Astrid niemogła wytrzymać. Stanęła oko w oko z Śledzikiem, chwyciła go za ubranie i jeszcze raz powiedziała: - Co ty tu robisz i to z tą ślamazarą? Śledzik cały w nerwach, szybko i nerwowo powiedział: - Czkawka to mój przyjaciel i się już nad nim nie znęcajcie, tym bardziej, że ma smoka! Blondynka na jego słowa puściła go i zaczęła myśleć. Po chwili znów powiedziała: - Jakiego? - Tego nie powiem- Śledzik próbował udawać twardziela i złorzył ręce na krzyż Niebieskooka zrobiła minę, która dała wiadomość do świadomości chłopaka, że może zrobić wszysko nawet go powarznie zranić. - Nocna Furia!!!- już nie wytrzymał napięcia - Gdzie on jest? - Tam- wskazał Astrid zamiast pobiec do nocnej furii pobieła nie wiadomo po co do domu. Była już przy swoim domu, wbiegła szybko do niego. Zamierzała znaleść topór, przechowywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Miał służyć jako broń do zabijania smoków, ale od kiedy już zastały te gady udomowione, przedmiot zaczął służyć jako ozdoba Wikingowego domu. Jednak Astrid zamierzała to zmienić. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zabiła smoka, ale to nie możliwe, żeby ktoś miał nocną furie. Nie tylko topór był pamiątką rodziny Hoffersonów. Także historia oszpecająca te rodzinę: "Jej pra, pra, pra dziadek miał nocną furie na wyciągniecie ręki, mógł ją zabić, ale stchórzył. Wypyścł ją wolną. Miał szanse zabicia gada tym właśnie toporem. Uznano go za śmiertelnika, gdyż każdy by to zrobił" Wszyscy się wyśmiewali z tejże rodziny. Dopóki, jeden Wiking nie oswoił tej rodziny gadów. Był to przodek Czkawki. Jednakże jego syn oznajmił, że Hoffersonowie mają zabić każdą nocną furie. Astrid już biegła do lasu z toporem w ręku. Przebiegła miejsce w którym zaczepiła Śledzika. Zwolniła, gdyż już z daleka usłyszała radosne krzyki chłopaka. Domyśliła się, że to Czkawka. Zwolniła na tyle, że już powoli się skradała. Zbliżyła się do najbliższych krzaków i tam się zaczaiła czekając, aż nieświadomy niczego smok będzie bardzo blisko niej. Czekała jakąś dłuższą chwilę, zrezygnowała z poprzedniego planu i po prostu wyskoczyła. Oboje obrócili się w tamtą stronę. - Astrid błagam! Niee!- krzyknął chłopak Szczerbatek tak jakby czytał w myślał Czkawce. Nie zamierzał strzelić plazmą w dziewczynę. Nie ruszał się, patrzył na nią oczami niewiniątaka. Czkawka stał obok Mordki, ale gdy Astrid była już bardzo blisko, nastolatek stanął przed nocną furią i próbował zasłonić go własnym ciałem, wiedział, że dziewczyna by go nie zabiła. - Astrid. Nie rób tego! To mój przyjaciel! Co ci odbiło?! Piętnastolatka lekko opuściła broń. - Jeśli chcesz zabić Szczerbatka, musisz najpierw mnie zabić!- wykrzyknął Astrid się otrząsnęła. Wypuściła przedmiot z ręki z szybkim oddechem. Smok i chłopak nadal stali nieruchomo jakby się bali, że nastolatka znów pochwyci broń. Nie zrobiła tego. Spojrzała w oczy chłopakom. - Co ci dziewczyno odbiło. Z tego co wiem, a wiem dobrze smoków się od dawna nie zabija! Czemu to chciałaś zrobić?!- Czkawka nadal był zły Stał już normalnie. - Czkawka... Zawsze uwarzałam cię za dziwaka i Smark to nam wszystkim wmawiał. A to tylko dlatego, że nie miałeś smoka...- wymamrotała smutnym głosem As Czkawka już otworzył usta i nabrała powietrza aby coś powiedzieć, ale znów dziewczyna zaczęłą mówić: - Mój przodek, kiedy jeszcze się tu zabijało smoki, miał szansę zabić nocną furię , ale tego nie zrobił... Jego syn powiedział, że nasza rodzina ma przywrócić sobie należyty honor. I dlatego miałam zabić... Jak mu było... Szczerbatek tak? - Tak. '''Chyba mnie nie zabijecie, nie uśmierciłam nikogo (narazie XD). I sorry, że teraz przerwałam, ale wełna się ulotniła. Może jeszcze napiszę coś około 20. Wszyscy się już uspokoili, ale smok nadal patrzył na dziewczynę niepewnie. Jednak, gdy zauwarzył, że jego ludzki przyjaciel się już uspokoił i już z lekkim współczuciem patrzył na Astrid, jego źrenice zrobiły się szersze. Czkawka podszedł do dziewczyny i połorzył na jej ramie rękę. - Już dobrze?- spytał Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała, jakby szukała odpowiedzniego słowa na pytanie Czkawki. - Wiem co ci pomoże!- oznajmił po chwili Chłapak chwycił blondynke za nadgarstek i pociągnął ją w strone Szczerbatka. Pomógł jej usiąść na grzbiecie przyjaciela. Gdy sam usiadł szepnął do Szczerbataka: - Nie zawiedź mnie, leć powoli, proszę... Wzbili się w powietrze. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, gdzieniegdzie można było zauwarzyć małe chmurki. Lecieli wolno, Mordka zrozumiał, że to ma być romantyczny lot. - Tu jest... przepięknie! Nigdy z Wichurką o tej porze nie latałyśmy. Co najwyżej, czekałyśmy, aż zajdzie słońce, żeby latać "Z gwiazdami"- zaczęła delikatnie As Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział, tak jak niebieskooka wcześniej. Czuł delikatne poczucie dumy. Po chwili dziewczyna się do wiego wtuliła... Po jakimś czasie wylądowali. Astrid zeszła z smoka i tak jakby nie myśląc, pocałowała go w usta i pobiegła, jakby żałowała, że to zrobiła. Czkawka stał oszołomiony, ale z uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Szczerbatek do niego podszedł i lekko szturchnął przyjaciela w bark. Chłopak zaś otrzytomniał, obrucił się w stonę nocnej furii i powiedział z nutką ironii w głosie: - A dzieci nie powinny już spać? Tylko patrzą co robią dorośli! Mordka poczuł się urażony, jednak zaczął pomrókiwać jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Zakochałeś się", "Zakochana para" Spędzili jeszcze z sobą półgodziny, ale Czkawka zrozumiał, że już późno więc już poszedł. Rozdział 22 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / '' Czkawka się zakochał! Czkawka się zakochał! Ja nie mogę, zakochał się się! Hola, hola, hola skoro Czkawka się zakochał to będzie ze mną spędzał mniej czasu. Ach, te dziewczyny, odbiejają samcom głowy. Kurde ja też jestem samcem i kurde też się zakochałem. Ja nie mogę. Melody ja za tobą tęsknie, choć jakiś czas się znaliśmy. Myślę tak, jakby ona miałaby to usłyszeć. Chciałbym do niej wrócić, ale też bardzo lubię tego ludzia. Zmieniając temat. Fajny był ten lot, wiedziałem, że ta chwila wkońcu nadejdzie. Wiedziałem, że zostanę jego smokiem i, że będziemy latać. Spodziewałem się pierwszego lotu na zasadzie pokazanie z siebie wszystkiego na co mnie stać, ale nie jakiś romantyczny spacerek w chmurach. - To on!- krzyknąłem na całem gardło To właśnie Czkawka był tym człowiekiem z mojego snu. Noc była bezchmurna, więc patrzyłem na nie. Wierzyłem, że gdzieś tam w górze jest mój ojciec. Po chwili ułorzyłem się wygodnie i zasnąłem. ************************************************************************************ ''/ / Perspektywa Czkawki / / / / Następnego dnia / / Obudziłem się w dobrym humorze. Wczoraj był przecież najwspanialszy dzień. Nie dość, że Astrid mnie pocałowała to jeszcze odbyłem wspaniały lot z Mordką i As. Co prawda trochę mnie nudziło takie powolne latanie, ale przez to As zrobiła to co zrobiła. Siedzę teraz w kuchnii, jedząc śniadanie. Halibut... Hmm, pychotka. Siedziałem zamyślony na przeciw taty. - Synu coś jest nie tak?- zapytał Otrząsnąłem się i powiedziałem: - Nie, wszysto jest w porzątku i to w jak najlepszym... porządku... - Ja jednak sądzę, że coś zaprzęta ci głowę. Nic nie odpowiedziałem, skończyłem jeść, napiłem się wody i bez słowa wyszedłem. Wiadome gdzie żem poszedł, popracować. Trochę byłem zły na ojca, że wciska nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale rozumiem. Martwi się o swojego jednorodzonego synka, ale kiedy banda Smarka mi dokuczała to on miał to gdzieś! Przynajmniej tu jest wszysto jak zawsze. Spędziłem u Pyskacza sześć godzin. Od około 9 do około 15. Powiedziałem mu jeszcze, że idę do lasu zebrać myśli. Oczywiście poszedłem do Szczerbatka, ucieszył się na mów widok. Wyparował z jaskini, przewalił mnie i zaczął lizać moją twarz. - No już, no już- pokazałem mu, aby przestał mnie lizać- To ślinę masz obleśną- wstałem Przechylił łepetynkę na prawy bok, wyglądał tak słodzusio... Wyglądało to jakby mówił: "Nie mam tak wylewny?" - No przynajmniej mnie rozweseliłeś. Jestem zły na ojca, rozmyślałem nad wczorajszym dniem, a ten: "Synu coś jest nie tak?" Tak to, że się interesujesz tym czym nie powinnieneś.- kopnałem kamień- Po co ci to mówię? I tak nie rozumiesz mojego ani jednego słowa...- chwyciłem kamień w rękę i rzuciłem do wody. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Kurde, co jest Czkawce? Łazi w kółko jakiś nie w sosie. Z tego co wynika z jego tonu głosu, coś mu nie pasuje. Musze coś zrobić, żeby o tym zapomniał! Oo, już wiem. Pokaże mu, że chcę polatać. Wkońcu usiadł na skale plecami do mnie. Podeszłem do niego i zepchnąłem go. Usiadł na tyłku, obrażony. - Co?- zapytał mnie lekko zły Szturchnąłem go w lewe ramię i naprężyłem grzbiet. Chciałem tak pokazać, że chcę polatać. Nareście zrozumiał. Usiadł na mym grzbiecie i wzlecieliśmy w powietrze. Leciałem z dużą prędkością. Nagle poczułem jak Czkawka bardzo mocna ściska moją szyję i krzyknął: - Mordko, nie tak szybko, bo spadnę! Troszkę zwolniłem, a on znów zaczął mówić: - Dopóki nie zrobię siodła darujmy sobie bardzo szybkie loty, dobrze? Lecieliśmy pięć minut w ciszy, byłem zadowolony z takiego lotu. Tą ciszę znowu przerwał Czkawka: - Szczerbek, gdzie ty lecisz nie powinniśmy już wracać? Poczułem się urażony. Jednocześnie czułem jakby mój jeździec mi nie ufał. Zbliżaliśmy się do sporej wyspy. Wyspy Nocy. Czkawka znów mocniej się do mnie przycisznął. Już gdy wartownicy wydali sygnał, od razu na brzeg przyleciała cała moja rodzina. Wylądowaliśmy. - Cześć brahu!- krzyknął Toki - Hej bracie- ucieszyła się Surim - Witaj synku- przywitała się mama Polizała mnie po mordce. Jednak momentalnie się oddaliła, gdy zauwarzyła człowieka na moim grzbiecie. Rodzinka skupiła wzrok na Czkawce. - Spokojnie. To tylko mój przyjaciel. Człowiek. Czkawka! / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Szczerbtek zabrał mnie na jakąś wyspę. W dodatku roiło się tam od nocnych furii. Gdy w spokoju smoczek postawił łapy na ziemi, jakieś smoki jego gatunku. Wyglądały jakby się witały. Szczerbatek zaczął mruczeć do nich , ale ja zamiast tych pomruków usłyszałem słowa. Najprawdziwsze słowa. Spokojnie. (...) Czkawka! - Szczerbatek. Ty gadasz!- krzyknąłem - Co?! Ty mnie rozumiesz?!- odpowiedział - Tak... Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy zdziwieni. Reszta też się na nas patrzyła. - Dlaczego ja cię nie rozumiałem na Berk?- zapytałem - Nie wiem. A może od dziś tak będzie- odpowiedział Chciałabym powiedzieć tylko, że next pojawi się w poniedziałek, ok. 10-12. Wełna się na mnie obraziła i se poszła. Rozdział 23 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / '' Po tym jak dowiedziałem się, że potrafię porozumiewać się ze Szczerbatkiem, zaczęliśmy chodzić po wyspię. Bardzo tu ładnie, a smoki są bardzo przyjazne. Prawie ze sobą nie gadaliśmy. Z jednej strony dobrze, bo mogłem w spokoju podziwiać, ale z drugiej- chcę się o nim trochę dowiedzieć. Wkońcu zacząłem: - Kurde, musisz być tak cicho?- okazało się, że powiedziałem to w równym czasie z Mordką - Myślałem, że chcesz pozwiedzać i dlatego się nie odzywałem, ale wkońcu ta cisza zaczęła ni doskwierać- powiedział - No mnie też...Może sobie gdzieś usiądziemy i pogadamy na spokojnie. - Zgoda! Znaleźliśmy przyjemne miesce, niedaleko strumyka. Ja usiadłem na głazie, Szczerbatek zaś na trawię. On też zaczął opowiadać, ja po nim. Po jakimś czasie zabrakło mi tematu do rozmowy, próbowałem coś wymyślić, na marne. - Rozumiem, że się zakochałeś w tej... Astrid? Tak?- spytał Szczerb - Tak, ale to był tylko jeden pocaunek... Ale od dosyć dawno ona mi się podoba. A ty się zakochałeś? - Nieee, tak! - Serio?!- wstałem z głazu- Wiesz, gdzie jest? Chcę ją poznać! - Taaaa, niee... A chyba przypuszczam, gdzie może być. - No to gadaj! - Chyba jest na Polu Smoczymiętki. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię! ''/ / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Co mu wpadło do głowy, żeby coś takiego się spytać, ale lepiej się czuję, że się komuś wygadałem. Napewno też lepiej się poczuję, gdy zobaczę tą ślicznotkę... Ja po prostu czuję, że jest tam gdzie idziemy. Po drodzę trzeba minąć Królewską Polanę. Przedstawie Czkawce mojego drugiego brata- Knighta. Polana znajdowała się 50 metrów w stonę lasu od miejsca w którym sobie przysiedliśmy. - Czkawka. A tamta furia siedząca, znudzona na kamieniach to mój drugi brat.- wskazałem- Cześć brahu! - Hej- przywitał się radośnie chłopak Przywódca wyspy spojrzał w naszą stronę, przyjaźnie. Podleciał do nas, wylądował przed nami. - Siema, Morda!- przybiliśmy "piątkę" ogonami- A ty zapewne jesteś Czkawka. - Tak- Czkawka położył rękę na nosie mojego brata - No to gdzie się wybieracie?- zapytał Dziwnie się poczułem. Nie wiedziałem, czy powiedzieć mu o mojej miłości. Spojrzałem ukratkiem na chłopaka. Zrozumiał mnie i kiwnął głową na "tak". - Poznałem śliczną Melody i teraz jej szukamy. Ma trzynaście lat i niebiesko- żółte oczęta. - Tak, tak... Widziałem ją, kierowała się do Pola Smoczymiętki. - Ok, to pa- powiedziałem równo z Czkawką\ - Pa bracie, pa przyjacielu mojego brata. Szybko doszliśmy do Melody, tarzała się w trawie. Wygląda tak pięknie kiedy jest szczęśliwa. Nie zauwarzyła nas, więc krzyknąłem: - Cześć Melody, to ja... Nie dokończyłem, bo Melo (Melody) '''rzuciła się na mnie. - Szczerbatek, nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłam! - Ja też... - Szczerb, a nie zapomniałeś o kim- zapytał mój przyjaciel - A no tak. Melody to Czkawka, Czkawka to Melody! - Cześć- przywitała się smoczyca - Hej- przywitał się chłopak Czkawka podszedł do trawy i trochę jej zerwał. Nie zwracałem na to zbytniej uwagi, skupiłem się bardziej na Melo. Posiedzieliśmy razem, potem Czkawka usiadł mi na grzbiecie i użądziliśmy wyścigi. Wygrałem! Potem Wygrała smoczyca, bo dałem jej fory, byliśmy w połowie trzeciego wyścigu, a ty nagle dołączyli się: Toki, Surim i Knight. Prawie za każdym razem wygrywałem, ale no nie zawsze. Kolejno: Ja z Czkawką, Knight, ja, Surim, Toki, ja i Molody. Naprawde było wspaniale. '''Długo czekaliście na nextcika i wkońcu się pojawił. Lusia (moja wełna) wróciła z tymczasowych wakacji i myślę, że mnie już nie opuści. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podoba. Rozdział 24 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Te wyścigi były takie niesamowite! Chyba jeszcze nigdy taki radosny nie byłem! Ale coś czuję, że Szczerbatka stać na więcej i myślę, że robił to specjalnie, te nie wygrywanie za każdym razem. Ale rozumiem. Nie chciał ich urazić, też bym tak na jego miejscu postąpił. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Jakie tu piękne, niebieskie niebo. Na Berk tak nie jest. Kurde, Mordka sobie zrobiła drzemkę, a ja teraz sam muszę siedzieć w jego jaskini. Napewno jest wykończony od tego latania. Już sobie wyobrażam jak muszą go skrzydła boleć. Nic przyjemnego. Z tego co wiem jego rodzina też tu ma jaskinę. Muszę poszukać Toki'ego. Fajny z niego smok, chyba Szczerb się nie obazi jak z nim polatam... Znalazłem jego jamę szybko. Był w środku i leżał tak słodko, a gdy zauwarzył mnie to podniósł łepek i radośnie się na mnie spojrzał. - Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?- zapytał - Śpi u siebie. Pewnie jest zmęczony... - No tak. Skoro wygrał aż trzy razy i jeszcze raz na wyścigu z Melo to nie ma wyjścia, zmęczenie go dopadło. - Ej, a ty masz siłę na jeden lot, bo mi się nudzi, a niewiem, kiedy Szczerbuś się obudzi. - No jasne, wskakuj! Wzbiliśmy się w powierze, spojrzałem na jaskinie Szczerbka i widziałem, że jeszcze śpi, więc bez obaw lecieliśmy dalej. Polecieliśmy do Knighta. Wylądowaliśmy przy nim i okazało się, że też tam jest Surim. Przywitałem się radośnie, odpowiedzieli w ten sam sposób. Lusia chyba się wystraszyła skoły i chyba do mnie nje przyjdzie, a jutro normalne dni szkoły i muszę znaleść czas dla moich kochanych czytelników. ' Nagle usłyszałem trzepot skrzydeł smoka, spojrzałem w niebo. Zauwarzyłem Molododusie w dobrym humorze, bo już z daleka można było ujrzeć jej promienny, smoczy uśmiech. Zleciałą na ziemie i zapytałem się jej: - Czemu jesteś taka radosna? - A co mam się smucić? Szczerbatek znów przyleciał i poznałam jego wspaniałego przyjaciela dla, którego znów poleciał na Berk. - Zaraz... Skąd to wiesz? - Podczas naszych wyścigów, byłeś tak skupiony, że nic nie słyszałeś- zachichotała Zrobiłem zdziwioną minę, spojrzałem się na siostrę i brata Szczerbka i Surim powiedziała do mnie: - No co się jej dziwisz? Nie wierzysz jej, ona nie kłamię! - Kurde, a skąd wiesz, że nie kłamie? Hmm... - Byłam przy tym. Leciałam z nimi w równym tępie! A poza tym wiem, że Molo by nikogo nie okłamała, znam ją dobrze, bo to moja przyjaciółka. - I co? Teraz im wierzysz?- zapytał mnie Tokiniusz - No ok, wierzę, niech wam będzie- zaśmiałem się - Polatamy sobie?- spytała mnie Molody Nie odpowiedziałem, usiadłem na jej grzbiecie. Było inaczej, niż na Mordce, czy na Tokim. Nie ma co się dziwić, wkońcu smoczyca jest młodsza od tamtych. Ale dorównowała im szybkością. ''/ / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Obudziłem się, rozciągnąłem kości. Rozejrzałem się po jaskini, zdziwiłem się gdyż nie było Czkawki. Tak samo Surim i Toki'ego, a mama wiem, że poszła do swoich kumpeli. Postanowiłem ich poszukać. - Gdzie on może być?- szepnąłem Wpadłem na pomysł, żeby poszukać jego z góry, szybko wzleciałem na wysokość 20 metrów. Poleciałem do mamy. Niestety, w najbliższym czasie nikogo z nich nie widziała. Postanowiłem szukać dalej. Gdzie? Do Knighta, ale nim tam doleciałem, usłyszałem Czkawkę, który był radosny. Poczułem jakby mój zmysł słuchu był jeszcze bardziej wyczulony. Poleciałem za dźwiękiem, który z każdą chwilą stawał się głośniejszy. Zauwarzyłem go latającego na... Co?! Na Melody. Poczułem jak wszystko ciągnie mnie na dół, ale poleciałem za nimi mimo wszystko... '''Dzisiaj jak nigdy ponad godzinę zajęło mi napisanie tego kiepskiego nexta... Wkażdym razie wełna szaleję w mojej głowie, ale już po prostu nie chcę mi się pisać, nie zrozumcie mnie źle... - Czkawka?- powiedziałem - Cześć, Szczerb.- odpowiedzieli - Dlaczego latasz z Molody? / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Szczerbatek się mnie zapytał jak małe dziecko! Co mam odpowiedzieć? Bo mi się chciało? Nie powiem tak, nie chcę urazić jego uczuć. - Bo tak słodko spałeś, a nudziło mi się, więc postanowiłem iść do... - Okey, ale sądzę, że mogłeś mnie obudzić! Chciał postawić na swoim. Ile on ma lat?! Tyle co ja?! Nie sądzę, bo zachowuje się inaczej... - Dobra chłopaki. Ja mam tylko jedno pytanko.- zaczęła smoczyca - Mów śmiało- odpowiedzieliśmy - Czy Czkawka ma rodzinę, która się o niego będzie przejmować? - O oł- jęknąłem- Ja... ja zapomniałem- wyjąkałem - Jaja są na targu, a teraz lećmy do domu!- krzyknął Szczerb Przesiadłem się z Molo na Mordke i jeszcze polecieliśmy do Nany i jego rodzeństwa. Pożegnaliśmy się i wróciliśmy na Berk jeszcze trochę rozmawiając. Lot odbył się spokojnie, na niebie nie latały żadne smoki i było cicho może, aż zbyt cicho. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się Gronkiel. Szczerbatek nie zdążył go zabaczyć w odpowiedniej chwili i się zderzyliśmy. Mój smok lekko oberwał w głowę, ale mnie się nic nie stało. Ale jednak spadaliśmy. Lecieliśmy bardzo wysoko, żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył, a w dół spadaliśmy szybko. Mocno sie go trzymałem, aby nie spaść, żałowałem, że nie zrobiłem dla niego siodła. Spojrzałem w dół. - O nie, Szczerku spadamy na Berk, proszę wzbij się w powietrze. - Nie mogę. Skrzydło mnie boli... Zakrył mnie skrzydłami i schował grzowę w nie. Poczułem jak uderzamy o ziemie, usłyszałem krzyki ludzi. Szczerbatek odsłonił zdrowe, lewe skrzydło tak, że zauwarzyłem, że blisko nas stoją: mój ojciec, Astrid, Śledzik i mój ojciec... - Synu, wytłumacz mi wszystko- powiedział powarznym głosem mój tata - Tato to jest mój smok! Prawda Astrid, prawda Śledzik- spojrzałem się na nich Przytaknęli głowami. - To wspaniale- ucieszył się ojciec- Dlaczego nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? - Bo się bałem, że mu coś zrobicie... - Przecież wiesz jak kochamy smoki- dolączył się Pyskacz - Tato, a on może z nami zamieszkać? - Oczywiście! Byłem taki szczęśliwy, jak wtedy na Wyspie Nocy. Zaprowadziłem go do mojego domu, wszystko uważnie powąchał. Padłem zmęczony do łożka, ale zanim jeszcze zasnąłem zastanawiałem się dlaczego tata tak od razu się zgodził na drugiego smoka. Czaszkochrup to już dużo, ale co tam jestem ze Szczerbkiem! Ważne info 'Od dosyć dawna się zastanawiam czy nie zawiesić to opowiadanie. Nexty zazwyczaj piszę z ostatnich kropel wełny, co często mi nie wychodzi i dlatego tak postanowiłam. To tylko na jakiś okres, miesiąca, może dwóch. Ale proszę nie zapomnijcie o tym blogu, bo czasem jakiś króciutki next może się pojawić. ' 'Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, że moje opko ma aż tylke komów i nigdy nie wieżyłam, że tak się stanie, taa całkowicie to zdanie jest na temat. ' 'Bardzo was za to przepraszam, ale obwiniać możno o to szkołę. Myślę, że po prostu odzwyczaiłam się od tej "rutyny", więc jak po tym czasie, jak wszystko wróci do normy to nexty będą się pojawiać w miarę często. Jeszcze raz was przepraszam.' Rozdział 25 Więc tak, opowiadanie nie jest narazie odzawieszone, ale jednak postanowiłam dać nexta, specjalnie dla was, moi drodzy czytelnicy. ''' '''Już pomału jakoś się przyzwyczaiłam do robienia zadań domowych, więc możecie się spodziewać już normalnego plowadzenia opka. Ale narazie tyle: Minęły już dwa tygodnie od kiedy Szczerbatek mieszka ze mną, a wszyscy się z nim zaprzyjaźnili. Co dziwniejsze jeźdźcy smoków zaczęli ze mną gadać i nie wyśmiewać! To wszystko, że już mam smoka, jakbyśmy wtedy nie spadli nadal bym pewnie go ukrywał. I tak jednak czuję, że ta koleżeńskość jest nie prawdziwa... Zaczynam się trochę denerwować, zresztą nie tylko ja, bo reszta smoków jeszcze nie wróciła. Często się wcześnie budzę, żeby sobie polatać z moją Mordką i zawsze jak przylatujemy znaczna część wyspy już nie śpi. A widząc coś przelatuące na niebie myślą, że to ich gad. A co jeśli coś im się stało? Nikt nie wie. Jakoś wszyscy próbują ukryć tęskotę, bo czasem było tak, że ich czas pobytu był krótszy, a czasem też dłuższy. Co jak, co, ale ja zapewnie też bym tęsknił, za moim małym potworkiem. - Szczerbatek, jak myślisz coś się stało smokom- skierowałem się do Mordki - Wrrrrr- usiadł obok mojego biurka - Musimy coś z tym zrobić, dowiedzieć się co się stało. Napewno nie bez powodu się spóźniają Od pięcu lat notuję, kiedy stworzenia odlatują, a kiedy przylatują. Zazwyczaj jest to różnica dwóch, trzech, nawet czterech dni, a nie jednego tygodnia! Dobra, ok, smoki to zwierzęta stadne, więc wystarczy, że jeden chce jeszcze zostać, reszta zostanie. Tak czy siak chcę się tego dowiedzieć, inaczej te myśli co się z nimi dzieje nie dadzą mi spokoju. I jest dalsza część, dzięki McLuca, która mnie zmotywowała i jej blogi też polecam. Więc bez zbędnego pisania zapraszam: Siedziałem w ciszy kontęplując. Według mnie jedyną opcją będzie odnalezienia ich siedliska. Znalazłem swoją torbę, w skórę zwierzęcą spakowałem ryby- dla mnie i dla Szczerbatka-, bandaże, sztylecik i wsiadłem na mojego smoka. - Musimy znaleść twoich smoczych przyjaciół- szepnąłem mu na ucho Wylecieliśmy przez okno. Mordka leciała na wschód, minęło może niecałe półgodziny i wtedy zrozumiałem, że nie zabrałem mapy. Ale jestem głupi. Szczerbatek pokierował na malutką wysepkę, zsiadłem z niego i zacząłem sam do siebie mówić jak jakiś bezmózg, taki jak np. Sączysmark, albo Mieczyk: (pozdrowienia dla ich fanów) - No, Czkawka ty geniuszu. Wybierasz się gdzieś, ale nawet nie wiesz gdzie, bo mapy nie masz. Bandaż wziąłeś, po co niby? Bo może jakiś smoczek się skaleczył. Mapa! Człowieku! Mapa, człowieku jest najważniejsza! / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Biedny Czkawka... Odbija mu na starość? Nieee... Odbija mu na podróże? Nieee... Odbija mu na punkcie mapy? Tak. Czy on myśli, że ja jakiś, no niewiem... smok, który nigdy nie latał. No przecież jak przybywałem na Berk, to wybierając dłuższą drogę minąłem wielką, smoczą wyspę. Dobra, nie będę się mu za głupotę gniewał. "No dobry Czkawkuś. Chodź do papy, papa wie co zrobić. No cip, cip. No chodźże tu!"- w myślach go przywoływałem, nic to nie dało - Rar- warknąłem na niego, no wreszcie zrozumiał Gdy znajdował się już na moim grzbiecie, powiedział do mnie: - Ale Szczerb, wiesz gdzie lecisz? Lekko obrażony leciałem dalej. Udawałem, że go nie słucham. Teraz to się trochę dziwnie czuję xD. Bo musiałam z większego własnego bloga przeczytać i go krytykować. Teraz to się wogóle polepszyłam w pisaniu, lepiej konstruuję zdania. Na razie tego nie widać, ale jak znów się wkręce, to będę więcej pisać, no i oczywiście częściej. Ważna infirmacja! We ferie na 100% będę choć co 2 dni dawała nexty. U mnie ferie będą od 18 stycznia, więc czekajcie ;D. Od ostatniego, chwilowego postoju minęła godzina. Wydawało mi się, że nie będziemy lecieć tak długo, z tego co pamiętam, to mijając tą wyspę szybko dotarłem na Berk, może w ponad półgodziny... A już lot trwa półtorej godziny i jakoś nie wygląda jakby się miał za chwię skończyć. Mimo to, wiem którędy mam się dalej kierować, po prostu to czułem. Skrzydła zaczęły mnie boleć od nadmiernego wysiłku, starałem się na to nie zwracać uwagi. Jednak się nie dało. Nie rozumiem, przecież jak zawsze lataliśmy mogłem nigdy nie przestawać szybować w chmurach. Może zwyczajnie moje ciało odmawiała mi posłuszeństwa i nie karze mi tam lecieć. Dobra, powiedzmy to głośno. Nie chcę ratować innych smoków! Szczerze to dalej chciałem być jedynym smokiem na Berk. Mózgu, błagam zrozum, że szczęście innych jest ważniejsze od twojego! Z góry wypatrzyłem sporą wyspę. Moje oczy wypatrzyły kilka osobników. Chyba to Koszmary Ponocniki. Nie zagrażają nam. Począłem pikować w dół. - Szczerbatek, musimy teraz się zatrzymywać?- spytał mnie Ckawka niezadowolony Zdzieliłem go uchem, w jego twarz, którą miał przybliżoną do mojej głowy. - A. Dobra, rozumiem- no i z takim człowiekiem idzie wsółpracować! Moje łapy dotknęły trochę zdeptanej trawy. Rozejrzałem się, było tytaj mnóstwo drzew, kamieni, a dalej była sobie sadzawka. Szatyn też nadepnął na trawę, a potem usiadł na średnij wielkości głazie. Sam ucapliłem się obok niego, jednocześnie machałem ogonem, żeby pozbyć się małych kamyczków, które mi wadziły. - Jesteś głodny?- mój człowiek się odezwał. Spojrzałem się na niego spod byka.- To chyba znaczy "Tak" Naprawdę, Czkawka jesteś geniuszem. Postanowiłam, że nextciki będę zamieszczać przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Nie wiem co to będzie za dzień, bo nie chcę pisać pod rutyną, ale sądzę, że najczęsciej to bedzie środa, bo w ten dzień mam mniej lekcji niż zazwyczaj i te lekcje są, hmm przyjemne? No w takim sensie, że nie zadają z nich zawsze. A z polskim i matmą się łatwo uporam. No wierzę w to. To na tyle, ught, ale się rozpisałam, a teraz: przyjemnego czytania =D. Następnie piętnastolatek wstał, poszukał suchych gałęzi na ognisko i kamienie, żeby ogień się nie rozprzechrzeniał. Zanim jeszcze zaczął to robić mógł mi choć jedną rybę dać, ale nie. Bo po co? Szczerbatek musi patrzeć, jak jego człowiek szykuje żarcie, a w tym czasie mógłby jeść, a nie patrzeć się. Niech się Czkawka cieszy, że cierpliwy jestem. Wreszcie skończył. Trochę z rozpaleniem ognia mu szło wolno. Pewnie teraz każdy się siebie zapyta, dlaczego ja mu nie pomogłem. A otóż dlatego, że już dostałem swój posiłek- kilka ryb i musiałbym przestać go spożywać, żeby wypuścić plazmę. Pierwszą moją myślą, gdy pojawił się jeden ognik było: 'Teraz pewnie spadnie deszcz i nici z ognia". Szkoda, że tak nie było. Czkawka zaczął jeść. Ja się zastanawiam, dlaczego ludzie tak wolno jedzą. Smoki to hop i do brzucha ryba wpada, a oni kawałek po kawałku. A może dlatego, że moją takie małe otwory gębowe? Nawet dobrze, że mają takie małe, bo jakby były wielkie, to bardzo nie proporcjonalnie by wyglądało. Moje mysli na ten temat odgonił dźwięk chodu smoczego. To na pewno te ponocniki, ale skoro je słyszałem to muszą być blisko. O nie! Zjedzą, zjedzą mój skarb! Nie Czkawkę! Ryby! Nagle chłopak zakrzyknął: - Szczerb, smoki! To nie był strach, a raczej radosć. "No widzę, ślepy nie jestem"- odpowiedziałem mu w myślach - Skoro one tu są, to nasze, z Berk też muszą wrócić! Podszedłem do obcych smoków. Przypatrzyłem się im, obwąchałem i stwierdziłem, że obydwa to samce. Drogi Czkawko! jesteś taki głupi, że nawet nie wiem jak ci wytłumaczyć, że one nawet nie miałyby po co lecieć na smoczą wyspę. Twój Szczerb O! Znalazłem sposób. Ogonem go podciąłem i upadł: - Mordko...- jęknął Wydobyłem okrzyk zwycięstwa, a potem "pożyczyłem" ponocnikom po jednej rybie. Taki hojny jestem... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone